Small Tales
by thecrazyfanficcer
Summary: This is a collection of some of my older fanfics.
1. A Faerie Adventure

**A/N: Hey peoples! This is a thirteen-chapter set of fanfics I wrote from the second half of 2005 to early 2006 that were too short to post as separate documents. So yeah – these stories ain't new... But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy 'em!**

**Pikasqueaks: OK, now _that_ was a pathetic thing to say. It literally translates to --**

**Thecrazyfanficcer: Don't tell them that! They have to find out on their own!**

**Pikasqueaks: (unintelligible grumbling) Anyway, these things are what this insane author calls 'relics of the old word.'  
**

**Thecrazyfanficcer: This first installment like around fall 2005, back when three weeks to finish a story was actually a long time. Anyway... On with the fanfic! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Castle glimmers,_

_Carts clatter,_

_The air is filled_

_With happy chatter._

_For this place is Faerieland,_

_The magical haven of Faeries,_

_The place of happiness alive,_

_The place of heroes five._

_But all is not well in this land of fairy tales,_

_Many things are afoot here._

_And for starters is Jhudora evil_

_Her cackle, her meanness, her leer._

_----------------------------------- _

Carolyn, a yellow Shoyru, grinned at her best friend, a plushie Scorchio named Marina. "Isn't this place amazing?" she breathed as the two gazed out at the beautiful, thriving Faerie City.

"It is," Marina agreed, nodding.

And indeed it was a magical place. Rounded purple houses were tucked on the magical white cloud that the whole city stood on. Tiny Faeries, free from their bottles, perched in the branches the small, strong birches that rose above and around every home. (All right, I did get that from Harry Potter. Fourth book, there were tiny fairies in the Christmas trees, remember?) Shops, decorated with pink and purple awnings and candy-striped supports, were placed every few miles or so. The Faerie Petpets shop even had a cheerful little cube-shaped sign, like an animal pen, with all sorts of faerie Harrises running around inside it. A magnificent purplish castle rose behind the thriving little city, misty in the afternoon light and shining with a beautiful brilliance. White rays of light emanated from it, revealing all sorts of faeries floating across its many towers and turrets. Somewhere off, back on the ground, rose Illusen's forest, roan and green, like her hair, and the girls could see the tall, amazing faerie perched on the trunk of a large old oak, her green-streaked hair flapping in the wind.

"You want to go explore?" Carolyn's eyes were gleaming in excitement and mischievousness -- they always did.

Marina nodded. There was a stamping of feet, a clicking of claws, a flapping of wings, and they were off.

--------------------------

They entered Faerie Petpets, the door swinging merrily behind them. It was a big place, though there wasn't all that much room in front of the counter. Behind it, though, the back door opened to a world of adventures, standing on a cloud, but from where they were, Carolyn and Marina couldn't see much.

The shopkeeper, a pretty Air Faerie with her custard-coloured hair in a high pig tail, smiled at the young pets as they came in. "Need some help?" she asked.

Marina smiled back. "I'd like a Petpet, please."

The Air Faerie walked over to the door, pulling on the golden knob and opening it a little wider. "Do you know what kind?" she asked, stepping out onto the soft white cloud and motioning for them to follow her.

"No. I was hoping maybe you had an idea." Maria twitched one plushie wing.

"Yes, I do. Follow me."

What they saw made them gasp, awestruck. Faerie City rose in the distance, the castle high above all, but what was really amazing was the scene that unfolded before their very eyes. A gigantic white cloud spread out for miles in front of them, and there were no fences or anything to show that it was a pen. Purple and pink doghouses, higher than Carolyn herself, were stationed all around the massive cloud, and Harrises, Melvies, Alkenores, Boweens, Flossets, and Miamice frolicked on small flowers (also pink and purple) that were, -- somehow -- growing on the white cloud. Cirri floated high above their heads and some Pikises flew together in a flock. A little Miamouse twitched her ears contentedly as she watched her Boween friend digging and snuffling into the white cloud, which was almost like fluffy snow.

Marina was enchanted. Her wide eyes sparkled, shimmering with liquid brightness. "Can I have a Faerie Harris?" she excitedly asked the shopkeeper right out of the blue.

The Air Faerie smiled and reached down for one of the koala-like Petpets, her celestial robe trailing to the cloudy surface beneath their feet. "This is Siva. She loves to play around in clouds and even snow."

"We'll take her!" Marina declared excitedly, hugging the little Harris, who hugged her back, tenderly spreading her pink-purple butterfly wings over the Scorchio's shoulders.

Marina snuggled Siva all the way back into the shop, where Carolyn carefully flew past the happy little pets and paid for the little Harris.

"How much is she?" asked Marina, carefully stroking Siva, who was now sleeping on her shoulder with those wide butterfly wings wrapped around her neck.

"2400 np," replied the Air Faerie, coughing slightly.

Marina reached for her pocket, preparing to take out the Neopoints, but Carolyn stopped her. "I'll do it," she declared, a dark gleam in her eye. "It's on the house," she went on, tossing the small beige sack on the table in answer to Marina's surprised look.

The Air Faerie smiled and handed Marina a golden card. "It's a Faerie Points card," she explained to the Scorchio. "Every time you buy something in Faerieland, you'll collect Faerie Points. If you save up enough points you'll get discounts on some things."

"How much is this worth?" Marina asked curiously, turning the card slowly over in her paws.

"Twenty points. That's about three hundred Neopoints," continued the Faerie, now closing the till of the cash register with a jinging sound. "That's the cheapest number of points you can get."

As they walked out of the shop a short time later, Marina clutching Siva, Carolyn turned on her friend. Her eyes were glinting oddly. "Look," she called dramatically, pointing to a tall building in the distance, "It's the Hidden Tower!"

Marina looked up. "But the stuff in there is really expensive," she protested.

"Well, we can always explore." Carolyn's voice was barely a whisper. Marina glanced at her. She had that crafty expression she always did when she was up to something.

"Carolyn…"

But before she could do anything else, the Shoyru was gone.

--------------------------

When Maria finally found her, Carolyn was flying by a slit of a window in that tall stone column called the Hidden Tower. It was so tall and thick that it would take ten Scorchios twice Maria's size to go all around it. It was the highest building in Faerie City, rising high above the Faerie Castle, even. Though nothing could be plainer than the dull stone of the tower before them, Maria had had trouble seeing it at first. Carolyn had pointed it out to her, and suddenly she had known why it was called the Hidden Tower.

Carolyn peered through the thin black-filled window. "There's no one there," she announced. "I'm going to sneak in."

Marina sighed. "Carolyn, do you have to?"

Carolyn grinned. She loved taunting her friend. "You know me, eh, bud?"

And with that, she zipped into the Hidden Tower.

--------------------------

Carolyn and Marina found themselves in a richly carpeted entrance hall on the fourth floor. It was empty except for a long, winding staircase that ran the length of the tower. The Shoyru squealed with glee and charged up the staircase, motioning for Marina to follow her. As they went up, the two-hundred-and-seventy-eight floors of the tower got more and more empty. At first, they were filled with plush chairs, blazing fireplaces, wine cupboards and old-fashioned things like that. At each flight there were all sorts of Faeries who sold hidden artefacts. Then, on the last floor…

Carolyn jumped up the last step, Marina close behind her. She could just feel her eyes shining as she opened the door.

"Carolyn, your eyes are shining," Marina warned. "That's always a danger sign."

Carolyn merely grinned and opened the door.

The room was empty except for a gold-trimmed red carpet spread out on the floor and a dusty old player piano in the corner, harmless tunes playing out from the opened lid. A woman stood in the middle of the room, muttering to herself.

The woman turned around when Carolyn and Marina came in, dropping a little box-shaped cage she had in her hands in surprise. She was a tall, flowing Faerie, with long waist-length purple-pink hair and a small cerulean crown set with a round purple diamond. The pink butterfly rings that stretched out from between her shoulder blades flapped gently even though there was no breeze. They caught sigh of her eyes, deep, pink eyes that shone with brightness and warmth. She had a staff in her hand, a tall willow cane with a glowing pale-yellow ball on top.

It was the Faerie Queen!

Fyora turned around. "Oh!" she cried urgently. "Girls! Come here!"

Carolyn, apparently void of shock and anxiousness, darted toward the Faerie Queen.

Fyora, in one low swoop of her graceful body, retrieved the fallen cage. There was a strange glowing ember-colored light inside it, as if a tiny fire was burning there.

"Jhudora captured some innocent pets and they are being held her castle! Save them, and take this!" Fyora pressed the cage into Carolyn's paws. "I will meet you at the foot of the tower! Quickly now!"

And in a flash of purple-pink light, she was gone.

-------------------------

As soon as they lit down from the tall drop of the Hidden Tower, flapping their wings slightly in the updraft, they noticed a beautiful Light Faerie standing at the edge, tapping her foot impatiently. Carolyn, with yet another devious grin, grabbed Marina's hand and kicked her, sending them both careening down the length of the Hidden Tower. The Shoyru managed to land gracefully land on her paws, while Maria stumbled slightly before lighting on the purplish cloud.

She was beautiful even for a Light Faerie, with her golden-yellow hair pinned in a tight bun. She was wearing long, flowing, Oriental-type robes that envelopped her sandaled feet in a mass of silk. "Oh. So that's what you were doing," noted Carolyn out of nowhere, her eyes wide at the sight.

"I couldn't go as my normal self, people would notice!" Fyora said, rolling her now yellowish eyes. She swung around and pointed. "Jhudora has a castle. It's over there."

Carolyn and Marina looked past the pointing finger. It was yet another castle, a tall black one of dark marble, looming over them like some hideous beast. Its shadow fell short a few feet off from them.

"That cage I gave you? The Fire Faerie? She'll help you in times of danger, light your way through darkness."

"Got it," Carolyn said almost excitedly, glancing down at the orange-red ball of light that was the tiny Fire Faerie.

Fyora not-so-discreetly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, good luck," she bade them. And in another blast of smoke, she was gone.

"So now we have to save a bunch of pets from Jhudora's castle," reasoned Marina, clutching Siva tightly in her arms. "How did we ever get ourselves into this?"

"Easy," replied Carolyn with a gigantic grin. "Playing around the Hidden Tower never helps."

--------------------------

Carolyn lifted and dropped the knocker of the big oak door, pausing intently to see if anyone had heard. This expected, she winked to Maria and cleverly slashed through the hard wood with one of the claws on the tips of her wing. Marina watched in shock and amazement as the sharp point ripped through the hard iron-studded wood of the door. Carolyn worked carefully for a few seconds, looking up, her tongue sticking out, and in a few seconds the door swung open on its hinges, dismantled.

"There was a lock, you know." Marina chastised her friend. "You could've just picked it with a bobby pin."

Carolyn grinned again. "Look around," she said softly.

They were in a cavernous entrance hall, the floor carpeted in red and gold silk. But that was only the beginning. A small caramel-colored door in the wall was hidden behind a massive dark purple canopied bed in a corner.

They approached cautiously. Lucky for them, no one was sleeping on the bed. Carolyn looked around sneakily, and, winking to Marina, she creaked open the door.

No one came running to see where all the commotion was coming from. The noise echoed throughout the great hall, but no one disturbed Carolyn and Marina. They looked in eagerly.

And what they saw made their jaws drop open in shock.

They were facing row upon row of barred cells, glinting in the semidarkness. Bedraggled, emaciated pets sat inside, the meaning of life lost to them. Carolyn winked again, and, much to Marina's bewilderment, hurried over to the nearest cell and held the cage up in the semi-darkness.

--------------------------

Instantly, orange-red light flooded in through the bars of the cage, causing the skeletal yellow Bori inside to look up in surprise. The orange force was so strong, so bright, so powerful; he blinked. But before the little Bori could do anything, the padlock and the bars of the cage suddenly melted, leaving nothing but an open door and freedom.

Carolyn thrust the cage up into the air. The amazingly bright orange light that filtered through the whole dungeon melted all the metal on the cages surrounding and freed the ragged Neopets. Sure enough, a rangy bunch gathered round Carolyn and Marina, their eyes shining.

"Wow! How'd you all get here?" the Shoyru exclaimed in awe.

"We were caught by Jhudora a few months ago and she tossed us in here for no reason," answered a Darigan Peophin, who seemed to have a faraway glint in one red eye. The other eye was covered by a tuft of bushy black hair.

"Yeah, and we're gonna do something about it!" a skimpy blue Kougra added fiercely.

"They captured our baby sister! She's being held hostage in Jhudora's chamber!" went on he Peophin, pointed teeth bared.

"Nothing can stop us now!" Carolyn bravely threw her on retort, springing up and down on her legs and pumping her fist in the air, like one of captured pets.

"For their sister!" Marina shouted courageously, bracing herself for the adventure that would follow.

"All for one and one for all!" the Kougra cried, the fire of bravery and justice flaming away in his yellowish eyes.

"Yeah! We're goin' to go save 'em!" declared the little Bori.

Only the Kougra, the Bori and the Peophin wanted to go with Carolyn and Maria. The other Neopets either wanted to stay behind or help the wounded.

So soon the motley crew made its grand appearance.

--------------------------

There was Paws, the blue Kougra so thin that his ribs stuck out from under his matted fur. His tail was just a thin coil of blue fur, but he always held it at waist height like some of the richest Kougras in Neopia.

There was Winger, the Darigan Peophin, who -- like his Kougra brother -- wanted to go save their baby sister Sharon, but he was more deadly. Winger had already been mutated and captured when Darigan, king of all evil, had sent a ball of dark power onto the harmless citizens of Neopia Central, though there was something definitely more lethal in his shaded, dangerous past. When one lock of black mane hair fell over his eye, the other red eye glowed with an unnatural dangerousness and his lowered head and golden snoutband did nothing to improve that look. He was just as emaciated and skeletal as the rest of them, but he was one proud Peophin.

And last but not least, there was Jiss, the tiny yellow Bori with a tail so twisted it almost made you cry to look at it. He was awfully small and starved-looking, especially after his stay in Jhudora's castle, but he was just as brave as any of them, if a little more scared.

And as this unkempt crowd puzzled and the dragons about what to do, a shadow fell over them.

--------------------------

Jhudora stepped around the five pets, grinning wickedly. Her long green-streaked purple hair had been tucked over her shoulder, and when the young Neopets looked up into the dangerous gleam in her eye, they panicked. Inwardly.

Jhudora fluttered her dark purple bat-like wings, reaching out one violet-tinged hand to stop them. Her fingers were long and sharp, like the claws of a wild animal.

"No one defies me! NO ONE!!!"

--------------------------

Now doesn't she sound demented?

Thecrazyfanficcer: Pikachu! What _are_ you doing?!

Pikasqueaks: (grinning evilly) What does it look like I'm doing? Screwing up your fic!

Thecrazyfanficcer: Grr…Now why don't you go disappear? (chases him all the way around the room)

Pikasqueaks: Why, Fanficcer? Why?

Thecrazyfanficcer: Because I said so. And now, you must disappear out of the realm of fanfic craziness! (chases him some more)

Pikasqueaks: Aaaaah!

--------------------------

And now that the craziness has ended, let us continue, shall we?

Paws gasped as Jhudora's hand shot out at him and she used a bolt of dark purple magic to hold him in place, shimmering strangely as he fought to free himself. Jhudora smiled, a smile full of bitterness and hatred.

"No one escapes me, fools."

Carolyn, Marina, Siva, Paws and Winger had all been caught in the dark purple clouds and were unable to bat an eyelash, let alone escape. But Jiss artfully twisted out of the way of Jhudora's magic, his eyes lighting up as he jumped and twirled and finally disappeared in a puff of smoke, to reappear behind Jhudora, whose eyes flew open.

"Oh!"

Jiss had knocked her down.

--------------------------

Winger glanced down at the crumpled body on the floor. He bent down on his front legs, feeling her pulse. With his hair covering his face like that, he looked even more dangerous than before.

"She'll be fine thanks to that potion you gave her, Marina," he affirmed, returning upwards on his hooves to face them.

Marina nodded in agreement. "I won it on one of Illusen's quests."

But Jiss was sobbing noisily in a corner. "I didn't m-mean to h-hurt her!" he hiccupped, his face hidden behind his clawed paws.

"It's OK, Jiss," Carolyn told him gently, patting his arm. "It was a mistake. She had caught us and you had to do something."

Jiss lowered his paws and nodded. Just then, a blue Kougra burst through the door, chest heaving.

"She's in there!" Paws panted, pointing dramatically to the door behind him. "Sharon's in there!"

"We'll go get her," said Carolyn, sharing a secret nod with Marina. "You guys stay here."

--------------------------

Carolyn pushed open the door, followed by Marina, who was looking around fearfully. "You sure this is safe, Caro?"

Carolyn was about to answer when a frightened squeaking noise met their ears. Both girls looked up, and, to their surprise, saw a Baby Quiggle hanging upside down by her feet right in front of them.

"Oh!" Marina hurried over and began undoing the manacles on Sharon's legs. Carolyn, meanwhile, winked at her Scorchio friend and drove one of the claws on the tips of her wings up one of the heavy silver locks on Sharon's ankles.

Both locks clicked open, causing Sharon to fall on the floor of the little dungeon. As Marina tended to the little Quiggle, Carolyn fearlessly grabbed a torch out of its bracket and held it under the Scorchio's snout.

"Fire, please."

Marina obliged, exhaling through her nostrils and letting it all out so that soon a flickering, dancing flame was blazing away merrily on the end of Carolyn's torch. Her plushie friend carefully and gently balanced Sharon in the middle of her back, curling up her wings so that the little Quiggle wouldn't fall down.

--------------------------

The Shoyru and the Scorchio burst through the heavy oak door and back into the heavy entrance hall where they had fought Jhudora.

"Sharon!" called Paws happily, rushing over to his baby sister. "You're saved!"

Carolyn and Marina winked at each other, knowing that their work here was done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Man, I wrote differently back then. But I used cool words! Like urgently, bedraggled, hideous and... Um...**

**Pikasqueaks: Stop rambling already.**

**Thecrazyfanficcer: (glares pointedly then regains itself) Until Chapter 2! **


	2. Adventure of Dinki

**A/N: Either late 2005 or early 2006 when I wrote this one. I was really happy the way it turned out. Based on a Neopedia article. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinki rubbed his head with delight against his owner's arm, purring from deep in his throat. Natasha patted his head tenderly, setting the little Raindorf down on the soft Terror Mountain snow.

"Stay here, okay? I have to buy my presents in time for Christmas," she said, giving Dinki's bell a friendly shake.

He gave a little yip and watched his owner's green figure disappear into the fast fading twilight as she entered the Wintry Petpets shop, its candy cane supports glistening in the dying rays of the whitish-gold sun. He turned back around and admired the scene. Happy Valley was a beautiful place near the end of the winter, the time when curling green buds broke through the clear ice that had been their prison for the past few months and the time when little pets squealed with delight as they painted colourful Cybunny Easter eggs.

Dinki tried to keep still, he really did, but before long his uncanny, curious sense of adventure overtook the little Petpet and the next thing he knew he was prancing around in the glittering snow, snuffling happily.

Dinki kicked up snow with its hooves, watching its iridescent rainbow-sparkling fluff splatter against the ground. He fell back and let the cool whiteness press against his backside, yapping with delight as he furiously beat his arms to make a snow-Raindorf. Dinki sprang to his hooves, only to be disturbed again by the wet slushiness of frozen water. He balled it between his hooves, experimenting by throwing it. It flew in a clear arc before splatting against the candy cane supports of the Wintery Petpets shop. So he played a little game of pretend, ducking and dodging and diving as he was chased by imaginary enemies.

Then he ran full speed through the giant whitish drifts of snow, snuffling and giggling happily. He burst like a shot through a little white mountain, only to come out with his head dusted with snow. The little Raindorf shook the snow from his antlers, laughed happily, and did it again.

Then he decided to explore, sniffing and digging through the pure, bright snow. He let it flow past his probing nose in a neverending splash, snuffling harder and harder as he dug through the buried depths until he uncovered…a little bottle! Dinki clutched the moon-shaped potion bottle close to his heart as he went sniffing up to a small hole in the ground.

Dinki sniffed curiously at the hole. It was a gleaming, glittering entrance into the snowy subterranean. It looked dark and deep, but Dinki knew no fear as he eagerly jumped into the icicle-encrusted hole in the ground.

Dinki yipped delightedly. It was dark and cool under the layer of snow, and he could do just as much as he could aboveground, only in secret. He could host imaginary battles here, and no one would ever know, not even Natasha. Barking with joy, the little Raindorf grabbed some slushy wet snow in one paw, winding a furry brown arm back behind his head. He watched eagerly, tongue hanging, as the wet little ball made a satisfying _slap!_ as it hit on the snow-cave wall.

Mounds of thick, fluffy white Happy Valley snow piled up on the ground on the little Petpet as he dropped to all fours, running eagerly around and sniffing everything in sight. The cool little cavern seemed to have a brilliance all its own, glowing with the cool whiteness that only the end of winter brings.

Dinki snuffled happily as he inspected a little white pile of snow. He stuck his head up the entrance, sniffing anything and everything in sight. But it was just a little pile of snow that he'd happened to stick his head into, and the little Raindorf had no mind for the cold. Dinki went jumping and dodging invisible enemies and their weapons, like on Chia Bombers. He imagined that bad guys were shooting at him and he hid in snowdrifts that he made on the spot. He ran everywhere, playing with everything. He built snow castles and decorated them with little ribbons that he seemed to make out of nowhere. Actually, it was Christmas magic, the kind all Terror Mountain pets have that seems to bring out the joy in everyone.

After a while Dinki got tired of this new game, so, yawning hugely, he curled up in the snow and fell fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Dinki's eyes fluttered open. He stretched, yawned, and smacked his lips together, wondering what he should do. He felt momentarily scared when he realized that there was no sunlight pouring in on his face, no Natasha there to herald the new day. Then he remembered where he was and clambered unsteadily to his feet.

Dinki decided to just explore, no running around or playing today. Opening the flap on his little waist satchel, he rummaged around until he found a Christmas cookie, decorated with a delicate green evergreen design in frosting. Munching on it, he walked around the little snow-cavern, looking at the bluish snow and nickering softly.

Dinki's hoof closed around something small and hard. Wondering what it was, he brought it up to his face. It was the little moon-shaped bottle of yellow liquid, the one he'd found buried in the snow yesterday. Dinki was preparing to pop the cork when a cry caught his attention.

"Help me."

The faint cry was almost a whisper. Dinki yipped to let whoever it was know he was there, then looked around quickly, trying to discern the source of the sound.

"Over here."

Dinki looked for the sound of the voice until he spotted some too-white snow sticking up out of the soft ground. Yapping, he ran faster and faster to the white patch until he ran right past it.

"You missed me."

The voice was softer now, and wheezing. It sounded like the person calling for help was having a lot of trouble breathing.

Dinki turned around slowly. He caught sight of the white patch again, and quickly ran to the poor pet. Offering her a little brown arm, he saw that the trapped speaker was a snow-white Cybunny, with a green mane and paws.

"Thanks." The Cybunny gripped Dinki's hoof and held on as he strained to pull her up. They worked together, rabbit and reindeer, to help the Cybunny up.

"Thanks," she said again. She shook her head quickly to splash the wet snow from her ears, then lifted each of her back paws in turn, shaking the snow of them.

The Cybunny wagged her little fluff tail, then said to Dinki, "I got caught in a hole. You too?"

Dinki couldn't talk, so he just nodded.

"I'm Chrissabelle, but you can call me Chris," she said, picking up the little Raindorf. "You're so cute!"

Dinki wagged his neck happily, making the bell around his neck let out a clear, cool sound. Just then Chris seemed to notice the little yellow bottle curled in his hoof.

"What's that? Can I see?"

Snuffling, Dinki handed her the bottle.

Chris carefully opened the bottle and brought her face closer, peering at the contents. She wrinkled her little button nose. "I'm going to give this back to you, but whatever you to, don't drink it. I don't know what it its." She screwed the cork back on before handing it back to him.

Dinki nodded and put the bottle back in his satchel. He searched around thoughtfully before coming up with a little sugar cookie, dusted with white icing and two crossed candy canes.

"Thank you." Chris accepted the gift. "You want to explore"- she checked his collar- "Dinki?"

Dinki nodded eagerly. So, paw in hoof, the two pets set out to explore.

----------------------------------------------------

Before long, though, Dinki's coat began to feel heavy and his steps leaden. The snow, which he had loved before, had long since turned to slush and it pressed, wet and sticky, against his hooves.

Dinki sniffed. The cold cavern air had become increasingly frigid and glacial, and the result was a collar encrusted with icicles. He tried to break them off, but they wouldn't budge.

Dinki sniffed again. His nose was runny, and he had trouble breathing. Half-heartedly, he wiped a paw across it and sniffed again.

Chris was equally as tired. Her steps were just as heavy as his, and her fur was wet and soaked right through, sagging under her green mane. Dinki took note of his friend's loneliness and took the time to rummage around his satchel and hand her another Christmas cookie.

"Thanks," said Chris, trying to be cheerful as she accepted the gift. She shook the stick that lay over her back, which Dinki suddenly noticed. A little red spotted felt sack hung from it. "I moved to Terror Mountain the day before yesterday, and I had trouble making friends so I ran away here. But now I want to go back."

Dinki nodded understandably and pointed one hoof upwards. Chris slowly craned her neck and looked at the ceiling. Even as they watched, the snowy expanse seemed to be getting thinner and thinner.

----------------------------------------------------

Natasha the green Bruce hurriedly pulled block after block of slippery bluish ice from the snowy ground of Happy Valley. She knew Dinki was in there somehow: she'd heard him whimpering frantically and his chattering teeth. She'd also heard a female voice, trying her best to soothe the little Raindorf.

"Please, let Dinki be all right," she whispered, pulling out the last slippery block and carefully poking her head down into the shadows of the little snow-cavern.

Dinki was there, all right, and with him was a green Cybunny. Chris was trying to get Dinki to climb on her back so they could break open the ceiling somehow. But as soon as he noticed Natasha's anxious Bruce face flooding the cavern with light, he stood still on Chris's head for a split second before jumping up and down as he scrambled to be reunited with his owner.

Natasha smiled as she picked the little Raindorf up. Suddenly noticing Chris, who was awkwardly scuffing a paw in the snow, she smiled and offered her a paw. Chris looked up, surprised. "Need some help?" Natasha asked, smiling warmly.

Chris gave a start and looked up at the gentle green Bruce peering from above. She grinned and took the proffered paw and they both tumbled out above the snow cavern, head over heels in the snow.

Dinki, meanwhile, whimpered happily and pulled at the moon bottle still clasped in Chris's hand. Natasha carefully took it from the Cybunny, popping the cork and sniffing its contents.

"Oh, Dinki, this is a rare Moon Potion!" she exclaimed happily. "Anyone who drinks it will be lucky for a long time. Let's share it."

It had a warm, pleasant taste. Just drinking up the smooth yellow Moon Potion gave him a warm, happy, bubbly feeling inside. He drained his glass and yipped eagerly.

After they'd each had a small fill of the mysterious, twinkling liquid, Natasha turned to Chris. "You look lost," she remarked, a glowing, warm glint in her eye. "Want to come eat supper with us?"

"I'd love to," Chris replied, a tear dripping down her face in joy.


	3. Albert the Kacheek

**A/N: I got the story plot from a Neopedia article of the same name.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red Kacheek's eyes were squinched tight, her muscles contracted and tense. She gnawed her lip as droplets of sweat slipped down her brow. Then her legs went loose and her arms hung limply. The red Kacheek dropped her paws, cradling something in her paws. For, indeed, a tiny baby Kacheek had been born.

Strangely, the Kacheek was born spotted rather than red. But he looked all right. The mother Kacheek hugged her newborn close to her, nuzzling her face in his and he gave a contented sigh, snuggled up and fell asleep.

"Oh, baby," sighed the mother, bringing him to her face, "I think I'll call you Albert."

--------------------------

From that day on, Albert grew to be a strong, healthy you Kacheek. He just loved planting and was always trying to grow produce in the unlikeliest of places: Terror Mountain, for example, and even Tyrannia's harsh, barren ground. One day, he stood in a field, packets of flower seeds in his hand and a straw hat on his head.

"Hmmm," said Albert, adjusting his overalls. "I wonder if I should plant these, or these." He looked from one packet to the other.

"I think I'll plant the tiger lilies." He dropped to his knees, carefully shaking out the packet and making a small hole with his paws.

"Hey, Alb!" someone from out on the horizon called. Albert looked up. It was his friends Bay, Jumps and Cutie.

"Hi," greeted Albert, straightening himself as his friends neared him. "Just planting some flowers."

"Aw, you're always planting flowers," said Jumps playfully. He was a green Kacheek, Bay was turquoise, and Cutie was pink with a big red heart on her chest.

"We're going shopping," announced Cutie in her soft voice. "You want to come?"

"Sure, but let me finish planting these flowers first."

His friend waited impatiently while he pushed the seeds in the hole, covered it up with dirt and watered them with his portable watering can.

"Come on, Albert," persisted Bay, the one who'd hailed him from across the field, when he was done, pulling him away.

"Okay, okay," agreed Albert, laughing, letting his friend tugging him away.

--------------------------

"Mmmm." The four Kacheeks stood outside the ice cream shop, licking away at some new blue Techo Ice Pops they'd bought.

"Alby, have I got a challenge for you," began Bay suddenly, licking on his ice pop.

"What?" asked Albert, wondering what it could be.

"I dare you to plant something where there isn't any sunlight at all -- say the Haunted Woods."

"No way!" Albert was shocked.

"Aw, come on!" pressed Bay.

"Well, alright," Albert agreed, tenderly touching the packet of pineapple plants that he'd bought that day.

"Great! Let's go!" said Bay, zipping off. Laughing, his friends joined him.

--------------------------

But when they got there, they changed their minds on the spot. The sky was forever dark and stormy, and the eerie full moon that gravitated over it all shone like a pale beacon. Dead trees bordered the area, and made a circle off to the left. In the middle of it were human skulls, piled in a little pyramid like some exorcism circle. To their right, there was a graveyard, its entrance shaded by overgrown willows. Moss-covered tombstones stuck out of the ground, cracked and misshapen. They all knew it was the Game Graveyard. Somewhere farther off, there was a maze, a dark, scary maze made out of hedges. Dark overgrown hedges. It didn't take a genius to know that this was the maze that the Mutant Blumaroo from the game Fetch had to navigate through every day.

"Albert, I changed my mind, don't do it!" panicked Bay, waving his arms wildly in the air.

The Kacheek's face was set. "I am going to do this, whatever it takes." In case you're wondering if he didn't have any good sense, you're wrong. He was doing it more to plant seeds and bring hope to the Haunted Woods than he was for the dare.

Albert slowly walked forward to a small patch of dirt under a gnarled oak tree. He soundlessly kneeled, and dug open holes with his paws to plant the seeds in. At least he was about to, anyway, when a giant fist reached out and grabbed him!

His friends watched in horror as Albert was lifted up from the ground, squirming and struggling. Then they realized that the giant hand that had caught him was none other than that of Esphagor, the evil mountain that loomed over the Haunted Woods. But when they saw what happened next -- well, read on, travellers.

Esphagor brought Albert close to him and began in a low, deep voice. "You are my slave," he boomed.

Albert squirmed again. As he did, he could fell that he was changing. He felt a wave in his very skin spread out over his skin. When he looked at his paws, he saw that they were turquoise. Then he felt something bursting out of his head, pulsing, ever pulsing. Albert felt his head. It was his brain! Argh! He was a mutant Kacheek!

His friends, upon seeing this horrible transformation, fled the spot. They weren't cowards, but they didn't know just _what _could happen to their friend.

Only his eyes remained the same. Albert vaguely wondered why as Esphagor said in his low voice, "Now, get me a Jhudora wrap." He dropped Albert.

Albert, seeing his chance, began to run. But then Esphagor stopped him. "Get it!" he thundered. Albert had no choice but to obey his wishes. He scampered away in the other direction.

It wasn't east to find an item when you were a mutant, Albert thought bitterly some while later. Everyone avoided him. When he asked the shopkeepers, they recoiled and said they didn't have it. Yeah, right. But at last Albert was in front of the Soup Faerie's place. He knocked on the door.

------------------------------

The Soup Faerie had had a Jhudora wrap and now Albert was bringing it to Esphagor. "Slow, too slow, maybe if you get me a Skelsoldier Axe I would let you go," Esphagor declared in reply.

------------------------------

And so on it went. Albert always failed to get the asked item in time. Six months later, Albert felt as if he could run a thousand miles. He felt sullen and mean. His body ached all over. His eyes, probably the only thing that had kept him sane, were now big and red, like any other mutant Kacheek's. He collapsed onto the rock-hard ground his body slumped and sore.

"Get me a Meridell T-shirt," Esphagor told him.

"No!" Albert didn't want to listen to him. He was sick and tired of this. Quick as a flash, he got up and darted away from the mountain's grabby hands. Esphagor tried to grab him, but failed. Albert darted under the giant fingers and made way for the exit, not just the exit of Esphagor's desolate ground but also the exit of the Haunted Woods. As he came out, he could feel his brain shrinking and receding into his oversized skull, which was rapidly shrinking. A wave passed through his body, making him yellow-orange again. He didn't have to look to know that the blemishes he felt appearing on his soft fur were spots.

Albert felt full of fresh energy. Seeing his friends quite a ways off, he ran toward them.

Cutie had a jolt. "Albert! We thought you were gone forever!"

Albert laughed, long and loud. "No, I'm not!"

And with that he zipped away, faster than any Neopian runner.

And in case you're wondering just what happened to those pineapple plants, well, even though Albert was practically a bad guy (the Haunted Woods were enough to make anyone sulky and mean, whether or not Esphagor cursed them), he was still a good guy at heart, and the plants had thrived on this until they were big and strong. They lit up the place so that it was happy and bright for evermore. And even if someone did cross paths with the talking mountain -- well, Esphagor's reign was over, and no one would be a slave to his evil wishes ever again.


	4. The Ghost Lupe

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if this is how the Ghost Lupe (who I call Gordon, for some reason or other) died, but, nevertheless, here I go! **

**PS: From late 2005, by the way. Another one that took me more than one week to finish.**

--------------------------

A lonely yellow Lupe walked along the shore, every step measured and heavy. He heaved out a long, sad sigh. His Lira had died yesterday in a nasty attempt to escape the Mystery Island natives.

Actually, that wasn't true. The Jubjubs had honestly tried to save Lira, but she was too far out, and within seconds, she had drowned…

Gordon stared out at the small island floating in the distance. He only had one option.

To kill himself.

--------------------------

Gordon faced the waves the next day, as if defying them, but he wasn't. He was realising in sadness, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, that Lira had really died and that he was going to become one with the sea. He would be able to see his beloved wife again. He let out a long, sad sigh and, without seeming to actually walk into the salty Neopian Ocean, made one with it and submerged briefly before pushing himself back to the surface. Treading strongly, he made his silent, drifting way to the little rock-island ridge that stuck up in the middle of nowhere, the place that he knew he had to go. Little did he know that doing this would, rather than fulfilling his destiny, corrupt the fabric of time and he would be a land-bound spirit forever. Little did he know that his problems wouldn't end as soon as his life did. He would be doomed to his fate -- if he killed himself the two would be inextricably tied.

Gordon plunged in the frigid waters, not even feeling the cold in his depression, and plucked a large rock from the sea floor, testing its weight in his paw. It was smooth and black, pointed at one end, and perfect for what he planned to do with it.

Fighting the current, he swam back to the surface, a yellow blot pushing up against the waves. Without missing a beat, he jumped onto the rocks and held the rock at arm's length before driving the pointed end right into his chest.

--------------------------

Gordon stared at his paws, blue-green paws that were as solid as the morning breeze, constantly twisting and rearranging themselves even as he watched. Now he was only known as the Ghost Lupe, a spectral figure no one knew much about. He occasionally helped lost Neopets find their way out of the Haunted Woods, but the old grief for Lira had cropped up again, and as a result he was alone in his cave, pining.

Gordon looked up through a small slit in the cave wall, sighing. His deep red eyes shined with tears in the darkness. He could, somehow, feel the hot wet drops sliding down his ghostly, weightless cheeks in sadness as he poured his heart out for his dead mate.

The tears coursing down his cheeks made him cry even more.

--------------------------

_MEANWHILE…._

"It's here! It's here!" Flotsy the Island Flotsam shouted excitedly as he rushed and stumbled to grab the package from a very confused mailman standing at the door.

"Uh, here you go, sir, but I need to see your owner before you can keep it," the mailman told Flotsy, his eyes wide in shock as he watched the energetic Flotsam snatch the box from him and hold it up to the side of his head, shaking it.

"Flotsy?"

He turned to the sound of the soft voice. There, standing before him, was his Light Faerie owner, Sweet-sweet, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. Right," said Flotsy, grinning and handing the package back to the postman.

"I'll sign that," Sweet-sweet added kindly, taking the clipboard from the man's hands. "I'm his owner."

"Oh, that's right! You own the Neopet orphanage!" exclaimed the mailman excitedly as Sweet-sweet handed the signed clipboard back to him.

"That's right," Sweet-sweet acknowledged, smiling.

As the delivery man made his way to the next house, the Light Faerie turned on Flotsy. "Flotsy," she groaned. "Be nicer and more patient next time, OK?"

Flotsy nodded excitedly before running off.

--------------------------

Flotsy burst into the living room, where his best friends were lying around, doing nothing in particular. Chee, the intelligent yellow Chia, was carefully measuring bubbling, fizzing liquid into beakers. The Lupe, Brownie, was watching her intently.

"It's here!" Flotsy cried excitedly, snapping the package wrappings with his pointed teeth and ripping the brown paper to shreds.

Brownie and Chee came over to watch, the Chia carefully placing her beakers on the shelf on the wall.

"That's it?" Brownie exclaimed when they were done. "A Ghost Lupe statue?"

Flotsy nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh. I thought maybe it had magical powers."

Chee surveyed the small golden figurine through her green chemistry goggles. "Maybe it's enchanted," she suggested, carefully picking it up and turning it over in her hands. "I heard some statues are."

"Probably not, though," said Brownie. "Where are you gonna put it?"

"On my dresser, I guess…Oh, guys, I'm getting a crazy idea!" exclaimed Flotsy, staring in new wonder at the figure of the Ghost Lupe. "Let's go help the Ghost Lupe!"

Brownie and Chee groaned in unison. Flotsy was known for wanting to help pets like the Spider Grundo and the Vira out of their misery.

"Well, how'd he die?" asked Brownie, trying to stick on the bright side of things. "He must have, no? He's a ghost."

"I think he died on Mystery Island," said Chee thoughtfully. "His mate died or something, so he killed himself."

"And now he's a Battledomer," concluded Brownie.

"Exactly," agreed Flotsy. "Now we just have to show him that she's not really dead, and maybe he'll become alive again."

"Is it really that simple?" Chee wondered aloud. "She might really be dead, you know."

"Sure," agreed Flotsy easily. "Anything's possible. Why not?"

--------------------------

Three Neopets stood on the shores of Mystery Island the next day, gazing into the ocean's watery depths. The surface reflected the faces of a yellow Chia, a brown Lupe and an island Flotsam, but not what they were looking for.

"Well, we'll find her," said Flotsy confidently. "Guys, follow me."

Brownie and Chee looked at each other, shrugged and followed their friend into the deep, where he was swimming, flashing his brilliant yellow tail as he waited for them.

Bubbles spurted out of Flotsy's mouth as he talked, but, being a Flotsam, they could hear him clearly. "Come here," he said, beckoning to them with one flipper.

A little hesitant, the two pets glided forward, and Flotsy placed his flippers on their backs, closing his eyes thoughtfully, looking like he was at peace with himself. A few seconds later, Brownie and Chee pulled apart, and surprise, surprise! Swimming was easy and they felt as if they'd lived underwater all their lives.

"Now you can breathe and talk underwater," Flotsy explained, treading water with his tail. "Maraqua isn't far from here," he added, cool as anything.

They swam, feeling just as agile as the dolphin-like pet dipping and diving ahead of them. Pretty soon, they came to a subaquatic world. Round, domed houses and buildings were built onto the soft Maraquan sand, glinting in the somewhat eerie underwater twilight. Lush, spreading pink coral swayed softly in neat little pots in the square, where a lively, bustling marketplace was rigged up, and they watched in fascination as Flotsams, Kois and all sorts of owners and Water Faeries bought fruits and souvenirs at booths. The cheery atmosphere resonated with talk, laughter, and happiness.

Flotsy dived deeper, flipping over so fast that he was just a white and yellow blur. The other two followed to where he was hovering gently above the crowd.

She wasn't hard to spot. After a few seconds of zipping around Maraqua, Flotsy pointed out a tall, beautiful bluish-green Aisha with flowing, shining hair. Whitish sea flowers had been stuck in her watery-green hair, making her look even more beautiful.

"Sh." Flotsy held a flipper to his lips, and, before they could do anything, he had floated downward and tapped the Aisha on the shoulder.

"Pardon?" She looked up, and in those twinkling navy blue eyes Brownie and Chee could see only kindness, tenderness and warmth.

"I, uh, see you know, have something to tell you, you know…" Flotsy suddenly became very nervous, looking down at the blue sea floor and wrapping a flipper around his neck, embarrassed.

"Well, why don't you come to my house? You can tell me there," volunteered the Aisha, her eyes sparkling. And she darted off, a turquoise blur.

As soon as the Aisha had left, Brownie swam up to Flotsy to find the Flotsam's mouth wide open, with a dizzy, swirly look in his glazed eyes.

"Flotsy?" Brownie waved a paw in front of his face.

Chee grinned. "I think Flotsy's got a crush," she said.

--------------------------

They followed the Aisha all the way to her house, a humble dome-shaped structure at the edge of town. She swirled and rolled over as she swam, straight and true as an arrow, bubbles floating off her gracefully gyrating body.

"She could be a gymnast," breathed Flotsy. His eyes had lost their glazed-over look, but he now seemed in awe of the Aisha's power.

Chee moved aside a large pink alga that served as the door. The Aisha had already disappeared inside. "I think she went here," she suggested, her voice slightly muffled by the water.

Flotsy sped ahead of them, a yellowish blur under a tornado of green seaweed. The next thing they knew, he had darted through the entrance and they had no choice but to follow him.

Brownie nervously poked his head through the door. The Aisha was sitting there, a cup of cocoa in her hand. Flotsy looked somewhat insane as he listened to her, nodding excitedly, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Oh, brother." It was Chee. She swam from behind the Lupe and much more boldly poked her head through the doorway.

"Come in." The Aisha gestured a paw to the rounded bluish chairs grouped around the table.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Her fingers gripped the mug as she pushed them a tray of steaming cocoa.

Brownie accepted the gift, his paws curled around one of the round white mugs. "Well, you could start by telling us your name," he suggested.

"And then we'll tell you ours," suggested Chee.

She smiled. "I am Lira, resident of Maraqua."

The told her their names, and then Flotsy launched into their story.

"Well, see, I ordered this Ghost Lupe statue a few days ago, and…"

At the Battledomer's name Lira gave a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry," she apologized, blushing a little as she noticed the group's confused stares. "Yes, continue."

"'Kay, and Chee here is smart-" here Flotsy gestured to Chee with a thrust of his thumb, looking cool and at it before he went on -"So she said that the Ghost Lupe's wife died on Mystery Island and he killed himself…Well, the point is, we figured maybe if his mate was still alive we could help him." He stuttered as he was done, enraptured by the bright midnight blue of Lira's eyes.

Lira looked down at her mug, earstalks drooping sadly. She heaved a sigh, her whole frame seemed to hunch down, and she looked very much like the good Aisha Isca. "I was his mate," she sighed, looking down at the mug of hot chocolate clenched in her blue-green paws. Her voice was barely a whisper. "And then we were honeymooning on Mystery Island. There was this raid or something…Everyone thought I had drowned. But I had sunk to the depths of the sea, but something strange came over me. My body was changing. I could feel my insides turning, grinding, as they changed shape as they allowed me to breathe underwater. (All right, I did get that from Animorphs. Heh heh heh). I made my way back to the surface, but everyone had disappeared. I searched for months on land and never found them. I realized that my true destination was in the water, and fled back to Maraqua." She sighed again, and when she looked back up her dark eyes were filled with worry and sadness. "What's your plan?"

"Huh?" said Flotsy. Crazy guy that he was, he (evidently) hadn't thought of a plan.

"I said, what's your plan of action?"

"Erm," said Flotsy, frantically looking toward the ceiling.

"He doesn't have one," joked Brownie.

Lira bustled around, taking her mug and putting it into the pearl-encrusted sink. It was as if she was working her sadness away. "Well, we should go to the surface."

They spent an enjoyable five minutes following a very twisting and almost graceful Flotsy to the surface, breaching and diving dramatically. It was like he was trying to impress Lira. Chee suppressed a snort.

Brownie, Flotsy and Chee scrambled over the rocky outcroppings on the shores of an island. It was at the edge of the Haunted Woods, dark and deep and hidden. Palm trees loomed, huge and dark, over the island, their shadows long and dangerous on the darkening ground.

Lira, meanwhile, was walking behind them, her earstalks shining with an unearthly light. A cave rose on the on the horizon.

They neared it, Brownie and Chee scared, Lira nervous, and Flotsy positively excited. The island pet pushed away some hanging vines, saying, "Showtime!"

His eyes were glowing with a mad light, Brownie and Chee looked at each other, and twin groans arose into the still night air. They trooped into the cave, moonlight dappling shadows on the Lira's smooth skin.

A figure appeared by a crack in the wall, his ghostly pelt shimmering softly in the semidarkness.

The Ghost Lupe turned deep red eyes on them, and the voice that issued from his transparent mouth was almost a growl.

"What do you want?"

Lira stepped forward, her paws behind her back. "It's you I want, Gordon."

The Ghost Lupe smiled, his eyes crinkling with happiness. Even as they watched, a rippling yellow blemish spread down his body, making him solid before their very eyes. His ghostly aura dissipated with the deep red of his eyes, making them pure and green and gentle.

"Lira, it's been so long," he whispered, his voice barely a hush in the darkness.

And then it was over, and the not-so-ghostly Ghost Lupe and his mate were with each other again, two unearthly shapes together forever once more. Brownie and Chee grinned. Flotsy, however, gagged and looked totally grossed out.

Well, the end, and, like they say, peace out, all!


	5. Tawnia, Hero

**Also based on a Neopedia article.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun beat on Tawnia's sun-striped skin, making her feel warm and happy inside. It reached out beams of sunlight and tickled her softly. The sun also woke her up.

Tawnia wasn't the sort of Uni who rubbed her eyes or stretched when she got up, so playful was she. She just bounded up and went splashing in the waves of the shore of Mystery Island. As she did now.

While she frolicked and whinnied with delight, two Unis lifted up their sunglasses to look upon Tawnia with distaste. The sight of a beautiful Uni as themselves ruining her coat was repulsive, no matter how cheerful and happy she may have been.

"Look at how she's splashing around, wetting her skin," said one, a faerie Uni with an unpleasant-looking face.

"And to top it off, she doesn't even care," the other Uni, a pink one, remarked, sniffing haughtily.

Their comments, however, fell on deaf ears. Tawnia was too busy splashing around and running by the beach to even hear them, or care.

Basking in the cool feeling of the salty seawater splashing onto her flanks, Tawnia glanced up at the sky. Good. The sun was still high. It wasn't too late yet.

When she was done splashing and frolicking and occasionally swimming, Tawnia settled herself into a crawling position near enough to the shore to still feel the light rain on her face and flicked her green tail with the sheer delight of it all. She started to gather the wet sand in clumps, building a sand castle. Tawnia admired her creation for a few moments, then stood up, the wind blowing her mane, and closed her eyes happily for a few seconds.

She looked up at the sky again. Uh oh! It was getting late, almost four. There was barely anyone on the beach; they were all attending to their families back home.

Tawnia almost flew by and hurriedly flung her little brother, Spike, onto her back without breaking her hurried gallop. Spike landed on her back a little uncomfortably. He could feel himself changing position with every beat of his big sister's hooves, but he had to admit it was a pretty cool thing for someone to push someone else onto their back with their nose only, all the while running.

Spike adjusted his position on her back and gripped her neck tightly with his small hands. Before he knew it, they were flying (well, practically) past the happy sunbathers and galloping away to their home by Kiko Lake.

After a short while, they soon arrived at the house, upon which Tawnia slowed, stomped the sand out of her hooves and cheerfully entered with Spike on her back.

Her mother, a beautiful purple Uni by the name of Sarabella, looked up from where she was cooking. Unlike most of her species, Tawnia's mother stood on her hind legs when she was doing housework; she thought it was a little slow to hold the wooden spoon or vacuum cleaner in her mouth.

When Tawnia came through the door, shaking her head and tipping Spike from her back, Sarabella turned around and smiled. "Oh, you're back. Tawnia, could you go get some milk and cheese at the store?"

"Sure," replied Tawnia agreeably. As soon as Spike hit the floor, he cried, "Hey! No fair!"

Tawnia grinned, but before leaving was greeted by her sister, Jenny, a blue Uni. "Oh, hi, Tawn. Was it fun at the beach?"  
"Very," replied Tawnia, grinning. Meanwhile, Spike had gotten into a playful wrestle with her other little brother, a little shadow-coloured Lutari by the name of Ultra.

Tawnia giggled as she watched the black Kacheek and the gray Lutari fighting, then turned around and headed out the door.

--------------------------

The air was bright and brisk. Tawnia walked with confidence in every step, admiring the feel of the cool breeze on her mane. Her big dark blue almond-shaped eyes were bright and curious, and every now and then she gave a whinny of joy. The mean Unis had long since dispersed, but other snobby pets looked upon her with distaste.

Again, Tawnia missed the haughty glares as she made her way to the general store. It was a small, homely place, made out of tree trunks, log cabin style, with a sloping green roof and a bright, cheerily painted red door.

As soon as she got in, Tawnia felt the low coolness of the place. The door tingled behind her as she pushed it open, and the whole shop had a not-so-neat but pleasant, comfy air.

No one was in line. Tawnia made her way over to the wooden counter, standing there with her eyes closed as she inhaled the scents of the kind of shop in a village where everyone knows everyone else.

The owner, a native of Kiko Lake, floated behind the counter, clapping his hands together to get he dust out of them. He was a good-natured elderly yellow Kiko with frizzy gray hair.

Adjusting the spectacles perched on his nose, he said, "What can I do for you, Tawnia?"

She grinned triumphantly up at him. Tawnia was what they called a free spirit, cheerful and happy all the time, not caring what others thought of her. "Milk and cheese, please."

"OK." As the Kiko, whose name was John, got her the food, she noticed a particularly large cutout of an ice cream cone that stood guard over a cooler full of the frozen treats. She licked her lips hungrily.

Noticing her, John said kindly, "Would you like an ice cream cone, Tawnia?"

Tawnia reached eagerly for it, but stopped herself just in time. "No. I shouldn't. It'd be like accepting charity."

"Have some," encouraged John. "It's on the house."

As he got her strawberry, which was her favourite colour (see? That's how well they know each other), he tossed a look over his shoulder and said, "I'll get you a tub to boot."

So he put the milk, cheese and container of ice cream in a white paper bag he put around her neck, wiping his hands on the apron around his waist.

"Here you go," he said kindly, a spark glinting in his eye.

She thanked him and excitedly rushed out the door. For Tawnia, everything was an adventure.

--------------------------

The next day, Tawnia went to the beach once again. She was digging up shells when something happened that she would change her life – well, okay, maybe not. A day that she would remember for the rest of her life.

Tawnia was digging eagerly in the sand with her sand-coloured hooves, searching for treasures, the range of which included shells, stones and seaweed. The sand flew past in little rivulets until Tawnia dug up her first shell of the day, a pretty pink curling conch that sparkled and glinted like a sunset by the sea. She dug at the sand for some while, in a crawling position, until she found something that was both surprising and intriguing.

It was an old Mystery Island mask, driftwood make with looming eyeholes and a long, cruel mouth.

Tawnia put it in the satchel strung around her shoulders with the rest of her things, worrying only slightly about the strange object. After a few more minutes of unearthing treasures (finding something like that can do that to you, make you stop early), Tawnia quit and decided to sell her stuff at the nearby Trading Post.

Tawnia slung the bag onto her shoulders and galloped away, the picture of happy freedom.

--------------------------

A few minutes later, she pushed the small wooden stand, grunting, into a sunlit spot with the palm trees leaning over the stand so it wasn't too hot. Then she carefully organized the shells and the mask on it, picked up some flowers and starting making herself a Mystery Island-style necklace.

Sucking on coconut milk through a long candy cane-striped straw, Tawnia watched the horizon for any oncoming visitors. A couple of people had come and bought some sells and other stuff, but on the whole it hadn't been very successful.

A figure was making his way through the mists. Tawnia leaned forward eagerly. It was a mean-looking, charcoal-black shadow Techo with glowing yellow eyes. Tawnia fell back. A guy like him wouldn't be interested in shells and seaweed.

The Techo halted a few feet ahead of her, but he only seemed to be interested in one thing in particular. The mask. He picked it up, tossed it, and caught it with the same hand.

"If you give me this, I'll give you ten thousand Neopoints," he said, holding the mask in front of her face.

"Uh…I guess you could have it," said Tawnia uncertainly. The money was good, but this guy was a shady character.

Shortly after, just as Tawnia was carefully slinging the satchel onto her back once again, a terrible tornado broke out over Mystery Island. Palm trees bent forward, trying to resist in the furious whirring wind; stands at the Trading Post toppled and fell; the sand on the beach whipped furiously, causing people and pets alike to run away, their hands over their eyes. Parasols and towels lay discarded on the shore; they looked ragged in the fairly fuming wind. Holding her head down, eyes squinched but open a little, Tawnia noticed that the winds seemed particularly fierce around Techo Mountain.

So, with only the safety of the island in her mind, she set out to the large, Techo-topped mountain in order to restore peace. She soon learned that this was not such a good idea, however.

She was tossed and buffeted in the wind, so she tried opening her wings to go with the current, but it bore her away from the destination. She bravely tried to extend them in the furious gale and beat hard, taking twice as much strength than usual to go around in the currents.

She thought she was going pretty good, but then the wind, almost as if on purpose, pushed her through the air even more fiercely and she was falling, falling ever so frantically –

BAM. Tawnia hit the ground with a crash that sent sand streaming out from all sides and vaguely wondered why a person her size didn't fall and get knocked out like in all the books she'd read.

A yellow light flickered on and off somewhere in the tunnelike depths of the mountain. Despite her current condition, Tawnia decided to go investigate as she gathered herself up.

Drawing herself up slowly, Tawnia rose on unsteady, trembling hooves as she looked out into the cave, gasping with amazement as she realized what had just happened.

Shaking her leafy green mane, the brave Uni made her way forward. The walls were thick and slightly mushy, almost like half-hardened clay. Midnight blue blazed in Tawnia's eyes as she nobly decided to go on with her quest.

So she traversed on, until she came to a wide, earthy room. It was wide but low-roofed; the whole thing only reached a few centimetres above Tawnia's head. There was an obelisk in the center.

Now, in case you're wondering, an obelisk is kind of like a stone crystal in a stand, like in Legend of Zelda: Orcarina of Time where you have to shoot those silver crystals with the yellow centers. Anyway, this one, this obelisk, I mean, was clay-coloured, tall and thin. Around it, on the surrounding wall, there were pictures of famous Techos, like the Techo Master and Harry the Explorer. It was almost like Mt. Rushmore indoors. Tawnia stood looking at it for a few moments, then she went on through a door at the side of the earthen room.

Tawnia had just travelled a few feet when someone grabbed her from behind! Whipping her head around frantically, she finally located the source: it was that evil Techo again: holding onto her neck with a grip like a vice!

Wrenching herself away from him, Tawnia kicked out at him and ran for her life, but to her surprise (not to mention anger), he was still hanging from her neck. She shook herself; on he remained. So she bravely took a big gulp of air and charged out into the gale raging outside.

The next thing she knew, she had pulled out her wings now was rather floating on the wings, or should I say winds, of chance. She fought madly for a position in the air as the maybe not-so-natural force.

The next thing she knew was plummeting, falling to the ground, falling to her death –

--------------------------

Tawnia woke up, blinking as she realized what had happened. She must have fallen and been knocked out because now she was in a warm, comfortable bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around with curiosity.

Just then, a frizzy-haired someone entered the room, carrying a wooden frying pan. She was tall but she walked with a kind of quick, shuffling walk. Her grass skirt showed up well with her brown skin, and she had this kind of shiny, iridescent, dragonfly wings on her back. There was a pink flower in her hair, and through her almond-shaped brown eyes Tawnia could see wisdom and warmth.

It was Jhuidah, the faerie of Mystery Island, who usually dealt with the Cooking Pot. She came near Tawnia's bed, setting the pan down, and looked her right in the eye.

"Oh, you're up. Good. I brought you some grass," she said, gesturing to the wooden pan which was now set on the small coconut wood tables beside her bed. Tawnia closed her eyes, sniffing for a long while. It smelled like grass and weeds cooked at medium temperature and simmering in gravy – her favourite.

"What happened?" asked Tawnia as she looked up the Island Faerie's homey face.

Jhuidah shrugged. "You were knocked out by the fall. When I came to get you, the Techo freaked out and ran away. You were still unconscious, so I moved you to my hut."

It really was a hut, thought Tawnia, looking around. The walls were made of bales of sun-dried straw; the eaves, palm tree wood crisscrossing over it. The little furniture there was there was mostly made of coconut wood, and she couldn't see any electrical appliances anywhere. The very bed she was lying on was stuffed with feathers.

Tawnia clutched the sheets tighter in her hooves, looking at Jhuidah. "That's it?"

"Yep," she replied.

Tawnia relaxed her back legs and felt something a little way off from where she was lying. She clenched her fist around it. It was the mask.

"I'll let you keep that," said Jhuidah as she noticed her young charge clutching the tiki-style mask, "but next time, make sure you show _me _anythingyou find on the island first!"


	6. Life on the Streets

Now, you know, a lot can happen to you if you get separated from your owner. Now I know of a nice blue Gelert called Dave who had to have his

**Life on the Streets **

Poor Dave. Yes. Anyway, I'm here to tell his story, so be quiet and listen up.

Dave was a nice enough blue Gelert. He had a nice owner who reminded him of a fairy. She was floaty-like and gave great hugs. Then one day, disaster struck.

It seemed like a normal enough day. Dave was digging a hole in the backyard, his snout stuck deep down. Dirt was flying everywhere as he dug furiously into the ground.

Then a scream pierced the air. Dave looked up, dirt falling from his snout. "Aaaaahhh! Help me!" the person screamed desperately, but you could barely make out what she was saying.

Then Dave understood. It was his owner. He ran, but it was too late. He saw a mysterious figure grab her by the neck. Dave ran toward the middle of the street… Too late. He felt a conk on his head, then all was blackness.

--------------------------

Dave woke up with a start. Where was he? Then he remembered. Someone had taken his gentle owner, and then knocked him out. And they must've put him here – wherever here was.

With a groan, Dave rolled over. He unsteadily got up. Then he saw where he was. One of the streets in Neopia Central. _So,_ Dave decided, _I'll look for my owner._

He looked everywhere, from normal homes to seaside caves, but he could not find her. He searched for weeks and weeks, all across Neopia, but she was just not there. He trudged back to Neopia Central; he had decided to find a new home.

Back in Neopia Central, Dave lay down on his paws, sighing. Suddenly, he noticed something. His paws, instead of being the blue that they used to, were now a raspberry red. _Whoever knocked me out must know I hate red_, Dave thought.

"There's no point sulking around," Dave said aloud to console himself. "I might as well look around if someone wants to adopt me." No way was _he_ going to the pound.

Shaking himself, Dave ran to the first house he saw and put his paws on the window, wagging his tail and panting happily.

The mother took one look at him and angrily cried out. Dave couldn't hear, but he knew she was telling him to scram, or something like that. Was he really that bad? No, probably just dirty.

He sighed and backed up into the shadows of a nearby alleyway. He would have to live his life in the streets.

--------------------------

Dave had found a cool piece of sidewalk to claim his own. It would be warm in the winter and cool in the summer. It was right next to a restaurant and close to the dump.

Dave didn't even bother looking for food. He was pawsore and exhausted from walking all over Neopia. He crumpled onto the piece of pavement.

--------------------------

"Hey, junior, you're on my territory," someone said.

Rolling over, Dave muttered, "I don't want to go to school" before lifting up and shaking his head to clear himself.

"I said you're on my territory." A burly-looking Lupe was standing in front of him, close enough so that his wagging tail touched the Gelert's paw. Dave realized, with a jolt, that his tail stretched over the line that separated the two squares from each other.

"Sorry." He scooted out of the way.

"That's okay." The Lupe relaxed, grinning. "You're a newbie, right?"

"Yeah." Dave smiled a little.

"Thought so. You stick with me, pup, and I'll show you around." With this he helped Dave get up and they walked away together.

"Let's hear your story," said the Lupe as they trotted by the sidewalk. "I'm Rover, by the way."

"Well, okay," Dave agreed. "Well, I had an owner, but then someone kidnapped her, knocked me out, and I woke up here."

Rover shook his head. "That's mean, but it's not unusual. It happened to my friend Lucky. Anyway, before I could even understand who my owner was (and I still don't know) I woke up on the sidewalk one day, wrapped in a blanket. I'm not gonna go back. Ever."

"Wow," Dave said softly.

Rover shook his head. "Anyway, this is the Mackenzies' place. They're not really people who throw a lot of stuff away, but you can usually find food in their garbage." With that, he walked over to a garbage can at the back of the house and bent down, resurfacing with a chicken drumstick in his mouth. "See?"

Rover showed Dave all the places where to go get food, what to avoid, etc. Every day, they looked for food (they didn't even get lunch), and the rest of the day was spent talking to each other and playing a bit. After all, Lupes and Gelerts love to run and horse around.

After a couple of weeks of this, Dave's new red coat was filthy, and his tummy was smaller than it had ever been in his life. But there was something different about Dave and Rover from most street pets; they weren't pitiful-looking. They kept up their spirits by talking and running.

After a while, Dave's body adapted to the harsh condition he was living in. He stopped looking so underfed and was getting pretty strong. But alas, things were not perfect.

--------------------------

Dave blinked in the warm sunlight that was pouring on his back. He stretched luxuriously, got up, and yawned.

"Hey, shrimp, let's fight," a menacing voice growled from behind. Dave looked up. It was an evil-looking orange Skeith standing in front of him.

The Skeith batted his wings, roared, and lunged.

Dave had barely enough time to move aside as the Skeith attacked. The Skeith was big, but not stupid; he turned when he didn't get Dave, rather than smacking against the wall.

This time, Dave was ready. He jumped at the Skeith, growling, just as the Skeith jumped on him. Soon they were only a rolling, wrestling ball. Dave managed to sink his teeth into the Skeith's shoulder. He gave a yelp of pain, rolling away.

Dave stood there, head bowed angrily, feet splayed on the sidewalk, panting heavily. The Skeith tried to fly at him, but as soon as he landed, Dave headbutted.

The Skeith didn't have time to do anything – besides, he was too scared. All he could too was hold his claws up to his face as Dave ran forward and pushed his head against his bulky shoulder.

The Skeith went flying. Dave lifted his head up, readjusted his legs, then heard a sound of walking paws behind him. It was Rover.

"Dave, you did that yourself?" he said, grinning. "You're better than I thought. Look what I found."

He set down a can of blue paint that he'd been carrying in his mouth. "I thought you might like it, seeing as I don't mind being yellow."

Dave walked forward, sniffing the paint. "I thought it wouldn't work if you weren't at the Rainbow Pool."

Rover grinned, lifting out a paintbrush with glittering blue paint on it. "Try this."

Dave took the paintbrush in his paw, but then, before he could do anything, it jumped and streaked across his back. All of a sudden, Dave felt a tingling where the paintbrush had ran across his back. He knew he was turning blue. Them he felt himself being thrown backward, and all was blackness.

--------------------------

Dave woke up the next day. Yesterday had been normal, except for the fact that Rover had said his blue pelt was nicer than the red one. He smiled. It was good to be blue again.

Dave then noticed something on the horizon. It was his owner! She was motioning with her hands, beckoning him over to her.

Dave scrabbled up and ran toward his former owner. They hugged each other for a long moment. Then Dave saw a sad-looking Rover, trying not to look up.

"Come on!" Dave called, and Rover came a-running.

--------------------------

Now you know Dave's story. If you ever happen to be in the streets, watch out! Dave managed to keep his happiness and even made a new friend, but you might not be as lucky. You might be weary and annoyed, or sad and depressed for the rest of your life on the streets. Not that you're a bad person, but if you had something like that happening to you – well, it might happen. Either way, you can avoid this happening to your pets by being careful on the streets.


	7. The Darigan Peophin

Who wants to know my story? Why would you, anyway? My tale is full of dark secrets and it's something a mere mortal like you wouldn't understand. I used to be one of you thick-headed numbskulls too, but now…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started when I woke up one day...

"Winger, time to get up!"

Making groggy sounds from deep in my throat, I rolled over in the bed.

"We're going shopping today!"

How unimportant that was to me even then. But I knew I had to get up, so I rubbed my eyes with a huge yawn and clopped out of bed.

My little sister, a small baby Quiggle named Sharon, had to go to preschool. Now she stood in the doorway, saying, "Wingy! Twime to get up!"

"I am up," I grunted, shaking my mane of hair.

Soon I was ready and my owner Kiki, Sharon, my brother Paws and I were walking on the streets of Neopia Central. We stopped in front of Sharon's preschool. As she climbed up the steps she turned around, waved and called, "Bye, bye! Come back affer skwool!" Little did she know that it would be quite a while after she returned from preschool that we would go home.

After Sharon had left, Kiki turned to me and Paws. "I'll let you guys go where you want. Meet me in front of Hubert's Hot Dog Stand at eleven o'clock."

"Got it." Paws started walking away, impatient to get going.

I remember thinking that it must have looked funny seeing a blue Kougra and a green Peophin walking together as Paws suggested we go to the chocolate factory. When we returned, talking and happily munching twin chocolate Lupes, a purple force hailed us.

It was a dark purple ball with a malicious evil fire blazing darkly around it. The black flame tickled me as the ball whizzed by, lodging itself firmly in the metal breastplate I always wore.

I don't remember much after that, but I _do_ remember the transformation. First my body started to get bigger. My limbs thickened and my body grew so big it was off the charts, turning dark purple all the while. I could feel my ankles becoming larger than the rest of my legs and my hooves turning leaden. My mane stained dark black and whipped around me, a tuft of it appearing on my lengthening tail. Something suddenly appeared on the tip of my snout and started forming, and in less than a minute a golden noseguard was wrapped around my snout. Last but not least, my eyes slit and became golden. I told this to you one thing at a time, but it actually all happened in a few minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Winger?" Kiki called, walking slowly in the grimy corridor. The bleak stone walls of Darigan's dungeon made Sharon scared, and she was clinging close to my owner.

"Where are you, Winger?" Paws called on his turn. Paws is really funny and joking at times, but he can be really brave too. I'm glad he didn't freak out or anything; some pets would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As for me, I was feeling really sulky and mean. I hung around in a corner of the cell, hostile and not wanting to see anybody.

"Winger?" Kiki appeared in front of the cell. This gentle call raised my eyes slightly. Not that Kiki and Sharon could see me. I was in the deepest darkest corner of the cell, and shadows covered my body, making me blend in with the stone coldness of the cell. No to mention that the cell was big.

There was a Darigan Peophin sulking in a corner of the cell, his eyes lamp-like eyes glowing softly in the meager light. That was me.

"Wingy, pweez come back," said Sharon, thinking that I was just hiding or something. Her young innocence made me smile a little.

Paws bounded up to the bars of the cell and put his paws on the cold metal. "Look, Winger, I know you're evil and everything, but I don't see why you can't at least say something."

Slowly, I glided toward the bars and put my huge cloven hooves upon them, looking up at my family. They looked at me curiously. Sharon was scared of my fearsome appearance and shrank behind Kiki.

I'm usually a serious person, but even before I could become less serious when I was desperate, like now. _I'm Darigan, aren't I?_ I thought rapidly. _Can't I just break open the bars?_

"I'll be back," I said to my family, then ran at a gentle lope (though in my current form, it was more powerful than gentle) to the back of the cell, where, without breaking it, I did a smooth turn and came ramming at the cell bars.

Everyone jumped quickly out of the way. No one wants to be right in the way of a full-grown Darigan Peophin when he's charging.

The bars and their cement reinforcement exploded in a shower of rocks and dust. Shards of metal and shrapnel went flying everywhere. Just as I had ran out of the busted cell, a crafty figure jumped at a far wall, making us pull our heads sharply.

It was a giant, ugly, skull-headed Korbat.

Two curved purple ears burst out the sides of his long, bleached, skull-like face. Little yellow horns reached out and upward from the top his skull. He had a thick purple mane with a lighter one below sticking out from the top of his cloak; the robe that enshrouded his body was coal-black with torn sleeves, below which two unsightly skeleton hands poke out. The dark purple wings that poked out from his shoulder blades were ripped and torn, giving him a war-beaten appearance, like he'd survived many hardships since childhood and had become twisted and evil as a revenge to the earth. A glittering silver sword with a beautiful gold hilt stuck out of his cloak. I could just see the tip of the sapphire buried deep in its hilt.

It was Darigan, as you've probably guessed. He glided forward (okay, he wasn't really gliding; his feet were touching the floor, but it wasn't walking either) and drew his sword, twirling it in front of him. "No one," he rasped, "ever escapes this castle alive!"

It was now or never. Ushering my family to go, I whirled in front of the mad Korbat, lowering my head so that my eyes glittered dangerously from between my mane hair. I went charging at him, while he lunged for me. I had the upper hoof and knocked him off his feet. He went flying in the air, arms spinning wildly. He flipped just in time and landed on his feet, gliding toward me.

But I was ready. Lowering my head, I got a beam of dark red light to shoot from the gem in the band around my snout. It shot to Darigan, knocking him yet again in the air, only this time he was KO'd, unable to attack.

I hurried to my family, and glad that I was myself but not caring that I was Darigan, we headed for home.

To this day, I'm still Darigan. I can't get out of it, in matter how many times I jump into the Rainbow Pool. I have a brand of dark magic I can use when I'm in danger, but I can't use it too much because I'll turn evil. Oh, and I'm im-

Pikasqueaks: Don't lie, you're not immortal and you know it.

Winger: Don't say that! It's my story and I'm supposed to tell it.

Pikasqueaks: I can't let you lie. Guys, he's basically the same except for the fact that he has to be Darigan and he has magic.

Winger: (groaning) No fair. You just ruined _my_ story.

Pikasqueaks: (grins sweetly and runs off)


	8. We're Stuck in Neoquest II!

Ajay the Acara flicked his ear toward his twin sister, Astrid. "I'm going to Meridell!" he called. "Wanna come?"

Astrid was sitting on the curb, intently studying a large treasure map from their favourite game, Neoquest II, that they'd bought at the Medieval Neopian Toy Shop. She looked up at Ajay's voice, grinning. "You know I do."

As they walked, Astrid and Ajay talked and laughed, pushing each other. "You know, I always wondered what it would be like to be Rohane or Velm," said Ajay as the two blue Acaras pressed their noses up against the toy shop window pane. A fine set of Neoquest II merchandise had been set up against the shop wall, twinkling in the early afternoon sunlight.

"Or Talinia or Mipsy," agreed Astrid with a happy sigh, her eyes sparkling. "Let's check it out for a second."

The two Acaras entered the shop. It was a small, dusty place with a low ceiling, but rather cozy. The shelves pushed up against the wall were stacked high with books and little trinkets, whirring and buzzing. Long posters on the wall depicted of scenes of Jeran and Kass, Jhudora and Illusen, but their favourite was one with Rohane and his friends fighting Terask, the great four-handed dragon.

The blue Bruce owner, who – as fate, would have it -- was called Ramtor, came hurrying up to them, smiling. "Can I help you guys?" he said. The twin Acaras were regular customers, and he always liked to see the peppy young ones at his store.

Astrid smiled back at him. "We're just looking today," she said.

"We're on our way to Meridell," Ajay chimed in.

"Yeah, but do you have any more Neoquest stuff?" asked Astrid excitedly, tugging at the large purple pearl necklace around her neck in her eagerness.

Ramtor smiled. "I knew you'd ask," he said. "You always do. Well, follow me the." He scurried toward the shadows at the back of the shop. "They're back here."

Ajay and Astrid exchanged glances, Ajay patting the Meridell insignia on his necklace for luck. Then, as the excitement grew, they ran after Ramtor.   
Astrid and Ajay watched in delight as Ramtor carefully selected a scroll from the shelf on the wall, dropping it gently in Astrid's outstretched paw. "This is the Lost Desert Neoquest II Scroll," he said mysteriously, dropping his voice a pitch. "We've got some other stuff too, but I thought this would interest you.

Ajay carefully took the scroll from his sister's hand. "Wow, it's amazing," he marvelled softly. "How much?"

Ramtor grinned mysteriously, looking just like his wizened old namesake. "You guys have really helped to promote the store, so I'll give it to you free. Customers' privilege," he replied, winking.

"This all?" asked Astrid, looking up.

Ramtor gestured to the square table stacked high with Neoquest II stuff. "Nothing new. This is all we've got."

"We'll be going, then," said Ajay. "See ya, Ramtor."

As they exited the shop, Ajay looked excitedly at Astrid. "This should be interesting," he commented, eyes glowing. "But let's leave it for when we get to Meridell."

Astrid nodded, and the two crossed the Neopia Central border and north into Meridell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meridell was a hive of activity. Pets and people mingled together, exploring the castle while the Potato Counter Kacheek eagerly talked to a crowd of customers. Groups of people were guessing the weight of a large marrow. Two guards stood outside Meridell Castle, spears crossed.

Ajay and Astrid decided to go to their favourite Meridellian shop, Swords and Sorcery. They entered, looking around as they always did. A fine set of swords and spears stood at one exhibit, while an impressive display of Kayla's potions stood at another. The room was rather large and painted blue, star-specked, to represent the magical skies of Meridell.

"Ooh," said Astrid excitedly, scampering over to a set of golden bows and arrows in a corner. Ajay ran after her, tightly clutching the Lost Desert Scroll in one paw.

"What is this?" Astrid asked the owner, Beru the Kougra, as she came to help the twins.

"The Bow of Meridell," replied Beru, gazing intently at the twins with her bright yellow eyes. Her voice was barely a hush on the air. "It's said to have magical powers."

"How much is it?" asked Astrid eagerly.

Beru straightened the blue wizard's hat she wore and played with the button on the neck of their coat. "Well... 3 300 Neopoints," she said finally.

Ajay watched in amazement as his sister eagerly cried, "I'll take it!", pooling over all their money for that single bow and quiver of arrows.

"Astrid, did you have to?" he asked, frowning, as the twins exited the shop, one bow and quiver heavier. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Well, let's try it out," said Astrid impatiently, pulling out the golden bow and arrows. And, as far as they knew, they disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid groggily opened one eye.

She and her brother were still in Meridell, but it was a different Meridell from before. Rather than a bustling marketplace and a happy little village, the soft green grass was packed with only a few huts. The whole place was still and silent; no one was up yet. Astrid rubbed her eyes and looked around. Brightly coloured travellers' tents had been erected a few metres off from them, and they could hear sounds of laughter and talk from where they were.

"Hm," said Ajay thoughtfully, sitting up and pointing one furry blue paw. "Minstrels and bards," he mulled slowly, thinking hard. "We must be in older Meridell – Oh, Astrid, we must be in Neoquest II!"

Looking around, Astrid had to agree. They could see Terask's cave in a corner of the rolling countryside; Skarl's castle was nowhere to be seen. "Well, we should explore, then," she remarked, her eyes shining with a light that only Astrid's could.

"We'd better be careful," said Ajay. "Who knows what kind of other stuff is here that they don't mention in the game!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cheerful band inside the tents was indeed composed of minstrels and bards. Travellers, no doubt, but the land that was soon to be called Meridell had caught the interest of one Blumaroo, one Techo, one Eyrie and one Acara.

Rohane listened intently to the bards' chatter. They had woken up at dawn on that bright morning, same as always, but something was not right. The pale yellow Blumaroo could feel some sort of otherworldly presence running amuck in the new land.

Rohane tipped his head back and drank from his mug of cocoa. Just then, his best friend and fellow warrior Velm burst through the tent flap from where he'd been on break.

"Sorry, what have I missed?" said Velm, but he was grinning. Velm was a fun-loving soul; he was always making jokes and playing around.

"Nothing," replied Rohane happily as Velm joined him to the roaring of the crowd. The red gladiator grabbed a pie crust from a nearby table and settled down with him. "D'you know where Talinia is? I haven't seen her in a while," he went on, wondering what was holding up the green Eyrie.

Velm thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, she went off with Mipsy," he said. "Why?"

Rohane shrugged. "Tell you after breakfast."

Velm looked at him for a second, then decided to trust Rohane. After all, the four of them had taken down Terask, and when you've taken down a massive, four-armed dragon, you have to learn to trust each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met with Mipsy, the Acara sorceress, a while off from the tent area, in a hidden nook in the quiet roan wood. Velm had been a little reluctant to leave the cheerful talk and banter of the tent area, but Rohane had insisted it was important.

Now Mipsy tilted her head back, listening to the quiet flow of the river. "Talinia? She flew off. Said she needed some time by herself. She's been hearing these weird vibrations, apparently."

Rohane nodded. "I feel them too. It's as if someone from another time, another place is here. It's not right."

Velm looked skyward. "Now that you mention it, I feel them too. But only a little. I wonder what it could be?" He grinned. "Advanced magic, perhaps?"

"I've been feeling them too," Mipsy agreed. "But not much." She grinned suddenly. "And I'm supposed to be a sorceress."

"Hey, look!' Velm cried suddenly, eyes riveted upward. "There's Talinia!"

The green Eyrie archeress flapped down beside them. "Something's wrong," she said hurriedly, nervously fingering the golden bow slung across her back like she always did when she was worried or excited. "Mates, I've just seen Kass pass by. He was cackling and it sounded like he's plotting. Something about setting Terask on us."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Velm, gladiator Techo, cried out, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? We have a mission to accomplish!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some pets appeared on the horizon. A motley crew of one Acara sorceress, one Blumaroo warrior, one Techo gladiator, and one Eyrie archeress.

Ajay blinked. "Astrid!" he cried frantically, shaking on his sister's tunic-like shirtsleeve. "Look! The Neoquest II squad!"

"Let's go!" declared Astrid, the light of adventure shining in her eyes.

And they began to run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you see those Acaras?" asked Mipsy, squinting on the horizon and pointing. "Who are they?"

Velm shrugged. "Let's go check!" he exclaimed. "Maybe they can help us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid and Ajay were walking together, talking anxiously. "Is it safe?" asked Ajay nervously. "They could--"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurt us? Why would they hurt us for?" asked Velm.

"It's-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fate! If it were fate, why would I be so nervous for?" demanded Ajay.

"But they must be–"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice! Of course they're nice, Talinia! What are you thinking?" Mipsy demanded, throwing up her hands in the air.

"It's just that me and Captain have a–"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bad feeling about this! Listen to me, Astrid..." Ajay's voice fell to a whisper as they bumped right into the Neoquesters, who were looking at them in total shock.

"Who are you?" asked Velm excitedly. "Explorers?"

"We'll tell you," said Astrid with a mysterious wink. "We'll tell you all..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the twins' story was out, and Acaras, along with the Neoquesters, were deciding what to do.

"This whole business of the switching worlds is supposed to be really rare – the bow doesn't even always work," said Velm thoughtfully, grinning. "This should get crazy."

"Well, we could– What is it, Morris?" Rohane broke off as he saw Jeran's good Quiggle friend rushing up to them.

"There's been an attack on the camp, sir!" Morris's voice was no longer happy and excited, but breathless and worried. His eyes had lost their usual excitement; instead, they were wide and scared. His clothes were messy and rumpled, as though he'd just bolted from bed.

"What? What is it, Morris?" Talinia asked urgently, pressing close. "Are they all right?"

Morris nodded. "There was a great big red thing that came in and ripped up the tent – flew over us all – the next thing we knew there was a flurry of wings and it was gone!"

They all glanced instinctively at each other, and only one word came out: "Terask!"

"Be careful, OK? I have to head back to the camp." And in a flash of green and blue, the Quiggle was gone.

They looked determinedly at each other again, nodded, and the next thing they knew the six of them were off and running, all the way to Terask's cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard work; Astrid jogged as hard as she could, panting as she tried to keep up with the others. Her pounding feet flailed on the grass as they fought to Terask's lair.

It reared, large and gray, above them. The entrance was massive, though all the explorers knew what it was. Terask was greedy and stupid; the only thing that made him win all the time was the fact that – well, he was a gigantic red dragon, after all. Think Smaug.

"Should we go?" Astrid's voice was low and desperate, but there was only defiance and determination in it. No fear or anything.

"Guess so," said Velm, blinking. Their voices carried and echoed in the walls of the cave; it was very eerie indeed.

Keeping close together, the group advanced into the cave. And what they saw made their jaws drop open in amazement.

An immense red dragon was lazing around a large pile of gold and jewels almost as tall as himself. His cream-coloured wings were folded tightly across his back, but as he lolled around, chewing a massive chicken leg, they fanned out and flapped constantly. His head was long and lethal; triangular yellow spikes ran down his scaly red back. Each scale was as big as one of Talinia's wings.

Terask was easily twice the size he had been the last time they'd met him, and far bigger than Ajay and Astrid could ever have imagined. He appeared to be talking softly to himself as he ripped at the chicken flesh; they could see his hundred and fifty or so brilliant pointed white teeth spearing into the soft skin of the leg. He also seemed to have grown even more arms than last time, and this six-armed dragon was no pretty sight.

"Mm, tasty. I desire fresh Neopet meat, though," he rumbled suddenly, chewing even harder than before. His voice was soft, raspy, scaly – just like the voice of an evil dragon should sound. "Maybe I could raid their pockets and get even more gold!" With a maniacal laugh, Terask tossed away the empty chicken bone and threw himself down on the pile of gold, cackling hysterically and tossing whole handfuls in the air with his silver claws.

The gigantic dragon didn't appear to have noticed them; he was at a side view, but as far as they could tell, his great black eyes hadn't taken them in. Yet.

Suddenly, the dragon's long red snout shifted slightly. His nostrils twitched. "I SMELL FRESH NEOPET!" he roared, sniffing the air hungrily. Without bothering to sit up, he rolled his massive body over so that he could take the huddled group into view.

"FOOD!" With a devious cry, Terask was upon them, slashing at them; smoke was unfurling out of his nostrils as he blew a jet of ultra-hot, burning red-orange fire at them, his massive arms grappling toward them...

With her friends in danger, there was only one thing Astrid could do; she seized the golden bow from her back and aimed an arrow right at Terask, right at the massive dragon's heart...

And then it was all over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rohane smiled, shaking the twins' paws in turn. "We thank you. But you'll have to visit us sometime, OK?"

"Yeah, visit us again!" cried Velm, jumping up and down as he absentmindedly flicked his spear through the air like a samurai.

"Hey, watch it!" Rohane threw up his paws to shield his face.

"Yeah, Velm's right. Come back some day," Talinia told their new friends, her green wings spread across their backs as she hugged the pair of them.

Mipsy hugged them as well. "I'm glad I got that over with," she said, pointing over to the yellow hole that was the portal back into their own time. "That way if you come back, I won't need to make another one."

And so, waving, Ajay and Astrid the Acara twins backed up into the portal, grinning happily as they waved Meridell banners. Going, gone – but definitely not forever.


	9. Rainwater Blues

Gloria, the dark blue Blumaroo, sighed and looked out the window, her cheek perched sadly on the palm of her paw. The light drizzle drummed against the window, splattering her in the face. Gloria heaved a sigh, her aimless green eyes roving the countryside for a face that she knew wasn't there.

Three weeks ago, Gloria's best friend, Sasha, had died in a terrible accident. The Blumaroo had been in pining ever since, and nothing her family and friends could do could cheer her up.

A tear welled up in her eye and slid down her cheek. Gloria sniffed slightly, almond-shaped eyes focused on the old barn near her house. _Sasha's barn,_ she thought sadly, remembering all the times when, as little pets, the two of them had explored the shed's many corners and haystacks, squealing with delight as they really experienced life. Though spring would end and summer would come, spreading dazzling sunrays across the countryside, Gloria's beloved friend would never come back.

As she watched, Gloria imagined the hay falling gently from the rafters on a pleasant, warm summer evening, and she knew that Sasha would never come back.

But she still cried.

------------------------------------------------------

Gloria's owner, Alice, opened the door, one arm curled tightly around a brown paper bag laden high with groceries. She closed the door softly behind her, so as not to disturb her depressed Blumaroo. Alice was a young girl who loved her pets as much as her big heart would allow. Nothing, however, seemed to would knock Gloria out of her newfound depression.

"Gloria?" Alice said softly. "I know you're upset that Sasha died, so I got you this." She took out the cage from behind her back and set it on the floor, cleverly undoing the latch in one movement.

Surprise!

It was an energetic little Babaa. Her fur gleamed in the soft afternoon light as she ran towards Gloria, who smiled for the first time in days, a tear of joy glistening the corner of her eye.

Alice came up from behind Gloria and put her hand on the Blumaroo's shoulder. "Her name's Sasha the Second," she gently told her pet.

Gloria looked up at Gina, and her face split into a wide smile. "I'll love her forever," she said, hugging the little Babaa close to her heart.


	10. Silvana the WereLupe

A WereLupe howls under the full moon. The chilling cry piercing the starless black night sends shivers up your spine. Now let me tell you how this ghastly apparition came to be.

Thecrazyfanficcer: Uh, Pika-squeaks? She's not an apparition. She's a living, breathing animal.

Pikasqueaks: Whatever. It's my intro, so zip it, please.

--------------------------------------------------------

A poor, forlorn pet looked up at the owner's back, a little whimper escaping her lips. Candy turned around. She was here to get a pet, and although this little Lupe was not pretty, nor cute, she needed a loving owner who would be compassionate to her. And Candy had an open heart.

Candy talked quietly with Doctor Death. The gray-haired Techo nodded. He took a key out of the pocket of his lab coat, walked over to the Lupe's cage and inserted it into the lock and turned it. Gears grinding, the lock clicked and the door sprang open. The Lupe cowered in a corner, thinking it was someone coming to hurt her.

Murmuring softly, Candy bent down and picked her up. The Lupe, realizing that this was a person who would love her and not someone who would eat her up, snuggled willingly in her arms.

"Don't see why you'd want to get her," said Dr. Death in his low voice, shaking his mop of mad-scientist hair from his forehead. "Not very pretty, is she?"

"Maybe not, but this little Lupe needs love," replied Candy, cuddling the poor pet. "And you'll see. She'll look better when I'm done with her." The Lupe shivered at the thought of Candy being done with her, but then she suddenly thought that she must've meant after she'd lived with this kind new owner for a while.

"Found her on the streets," Dr. Death went on, kneeling to close the cage. "Poor little thing. She'd been surviving on her own. She weighed about two pounds and was absolutely filthy."

Candy hugged her new pet close. "That's gonna be all better. You're gonna be cute, aren't you?"

Tears welled up in Dr. Death's eyes. "That's so sad. I always feel sad when an owner gets a new pet because there's always millions more out there." He sighed, a tear coursing down his yellow-scaled nose.

Candy smiled to herself. She would help him in a way he could not imagine. But not right now. Now she had to take care of this little Lupe.

--------------------------------------------------------

The heat of the fire woke the baby Lupe up. She looked at the merrily blazing fire, amazed. How had she gotten here? Then she remembered. A kind owner had come and taken her from the pound. She wondered who they were.

Just then something squatted over her. She was confused until she realized that the person was bending and so she was upside down from the Lupe's point of view. "How are you feeling, poor girl?" Candy stroked the Lupe. "I'm Candy." She stopped, then went on brightly. "You need a name, you know. We can't go around calling you 'the Lupe' all the time," she declared, righting herself and putting the forlorn figure on her lap.

"Hm, well, I always like Sylvie," Candy mused. "Or Sylvia? But you don't look like either one. This makes me think of the French name Sylvain, but you're a girl. I think I'll call you Silvana." For what could be the millionth time, she hugged her.

The Lupe paused. Silvana? The name tinkled in her ear like some heavenly chime. It had been made just for her. She snuggled gratefully in Candy's lap.

--------------------------------------------------------

Plok! Candy suddenly dropped Sylvana in a big white tub filled with water. Sylvana wriggled furiously, then she felt the warm hands of Candy on her back. The vibrant-haired girl calmed Silvana, pouring some kind of bubbly shampoo in the water. A bubble bath! The young Lupe sighed pleasurably as the pink bubbles swept her around.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" grinned Candy in a fruitless effort to grab the slippery Lupe to scrub her. "You're floating around in the bubbles like that."

The little Lupe gave a bark of joy, swimming around. Candy laughed, turning away as bubbles hit her in the face.

Candy straightened her bright green headband in her curly orange hair. "So, my little Lupe, can you talk?"

Silvana held back. Talk? The word seemed familiar to her, but she'd forgotten in all her long, lonely years of street life.

Candy looked at her seriously. "I know you can, Silvana. Just try and remember."

Well, she was understood. So maybe she could talk. "Sil–" she stuttered.

"Yes, go on," Candy encouraged, her face positively glowing. 'Go on. Say it. Sil-van-a."

"Silvana. My name is Silvana," said the little Lupe, the secret of talking returning to her. "I have an owner called Candy. I can talk. I can talk!" With that, she jumped up and started doing cartwheels in the air.

Candy laughed. "Yes. Well. I still have to teach you how to read."

Silvana stopped. Read? This too seemed familiar to her, but she didn't really remember.

"Look." Candy held out a book in her open hand. "_Gelert on Treasure Island_. Read it." She set the book in front of her. Silvana pawed it gingerly, but instead of batting it around as most baby Lupes would do she gingerly opened it and started to read.

"'Eddy felt nervous. Little did he know what kind of dangers this new island would bring, nor if he would meet anyone civilized like the crew and him. More than that, he wanted to meet some kids. Kids like himself and the others. As Eddy had no hope of returning and the others despised working fro the crew, he might as well make a life for himself on the island.'"

Here Silvana closed the book and looked nervously up.

Candy was ecstatic. "You can read! You can read! Boy, you must've had a good mother!"

Silvana grinned. "Will I have to go to school? I don't want to."

"No, but I'll have to homeschool you then," answered Candy.

"OK," said Sylvana eagerly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Life went on. Candy homeschooled Silvana, she made some friends. Silvana was her only pet, so she went to her friends' houses often. But there was one secret pleasure Silvana enjoyed every month, and little did she know that this would be her downfall.

The moon rose silently, majestically, a huge yellow orb in the sky. The stars twinkled like neon lights flashing in a sea of ink. The moon made the dew on the flowers sparkle brightly in the black night; the shadowed grass rustled in the wind.

Once Silvana had read a book in which dragons fed on moonlight. Yeah, right. Like Shoyrus and Draiks and Scorchios would start flying in the light of the moon. It was just made-up. But at midnight, when everything glistened like dew under the soft light of the moon, these were the times that Silvana liked best. When everything was calm and serene and still…a time when all Neopets rejoice in a kind of silent peace.

This was her time. The time of dragonflies. Butterflies. Owls. Raccoons. All of the nocturnal animals in all Neopia, and she was one of them. Part night creature, part day creature. She thrived on it.

Somewhere in Silvana's gentle soul, there thrived a longing to see the world. To feel the salty sea spray of Neopia's many oceans on her flank. To feel the thrill of discovering a new island. To help captured slaves return to safety. She was all for these things, but didn't ever want to stop coming out at night to watch the moon.

And so were her thoughts, which caused her not to notice what happened next.

--------------------------------------------------------

Something was there. Prowling, stalking, call it what you want – it was all preying on Silvana, who turned around. Too late. The Lupe was upon her, nailing her to the ground.

Silvana screamed. Or at least she tried to. But the Lupe was growling, ripping, tearing. When he finally rose from her and left, all was still.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Silvana nervously pulled at her neck fur, one of her habits, but it wasn't there.

It wasn't there. Her neck fur wasn't there! She got up slowly, looking at where part of her neck had been ripped off. There was a ruddy, crusty hole, caked with blood, bordered by teethmarks, where one part of her neck had been.

_Strange_, thought Silvana. _Shouldn't it be bleeding? Oh, wait. Just wait a minute._ That-that thing had had red-brown fur. And glowing green eyes.

He had been a Werelupe.

Now she was one, too.

--------------------------------------------------------

Silvana proceeded with her life, though she was more nervous and lost than ever. Often Candy would ask a question, and Silvana would ask her to repeat it; even when the girl did, she still couldn't remember.

And plus there were the werewolf attacks. Sylvana dreaded going out to the grassy plateau where she had first been bitten. But the Werelupe in her was not going to allow that. The essence forced Silvana to go out, to transform into her grisly (may I add evil?) alter ego.

Silvana was hardly conscious when it happened, like when you're drunk. But who wouldn't feel sad if people were being attacked? Especially if it's all your fault.

She felt alone in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------

One day, Candy, who had noticed, the Lupe's nervousness, asked her if she wanted to go out to the cliff with her.

"Sil, I know you don't go to the cliff anymore. But I can see that you're nervous. So why don't we go together and you tell me what's bothering you?"

"W-we can't do that," Silvana stuttered.

"Why not?" Candy demanded.

"I-I don't like it anymore."

"Well, let's just go either way, you and me."

Silvana sighed. When Candy had her will, she had her way.

They slowly ascended the slope to the cliff that night, making small talk. But Silvana didn't want to. Good thing Candy would understand what had happened next, or else she would have totally psyched out and sent her only pet the pound.

They sat there watching the moon for a few minutes. The flowers tinkled under the star-pierced sky, driven by a magical breeze. Then, just as the moon rose into place, it happened. Silvana's limbs began to thicken and pulse under her. Rust-brown fur started to crawl over her. She could feel herself rising under her lengthening limbs. Muscles formed over her newly thickened legs, coiled and ready for action. Her tail, once a beautiful, plumy thing, shortened till it was but a coarse, short, roan-red thing. Last but not least, her eyes. They began to grow wildly and slant, turning poisonous green, bulging in her head.

"So," said Candy. "Now I know why you didn't want to come here."

Silvana cringed at the thought of Candy abandoning her and still being a werewolf.

Candy's eyes glittered. _Huh? What's she doing? _thought Silvana. "And I have just the plan to get you out of it," the kind owner continued, holding up a finger. She looked just like a cartoon character with her green headband, shoulder-length curly orange hair, glasses, and thoughtful expression. "We get you a moon charm."

--------------------------------------------------------

Candy and Silvana entered the specialty shop, the latter a little hesitantly; she stayed close to her owner's legs.

"Do you have a moon charm?" Candy asked the blue Cybunny owner.

"Moon charm? For Werelupes? Can't say. Here, I'll go check." He went off to the back of the shop, his gum popping loudly.

After a bit he came back, dangling a golden necklace with a moon on the tip on his fingers. "This what you want? Sorry, but I don't know 'cause I never really sell them."

"That's the one," said Candy, smiling. Straightening his visor, the Cybunny put the moon charm on the counter, waiting as it was paid for.

When they got out of the shop, Candy dangled the necklace from two fingers. "Now all we have to do is wait until the next full moon."

Silvana shivered, but Candy seemed to know what she was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the first of the Month of Swimming, also the day of the next full moon. Candy had one hand on Silvana's collar, leading her to Moonshine Cliff, as they called it.

The Lupe was whimpering, but she calmed down at the sight of the full moon, like a golden-yellow orb, rising into the night sky. Soon, she felt the changes begin.

As soon as brown-reddish fur made its way down her back, Candy caught Silvana and held her against her chest, practically strangling her to get the moon charm around her neck. Silvana almost suffocated, but then she felt the bigger muscles recede into her body. She felt her eyes become normal and blue just like they should be. She calmed down and then realized that she would never be destined to be a Werelupe again, even if she happened to get bitten once more.

"Now," said Candy when they were home that night, "there's still more work to do."

"What is it?" asked Silvana, laying her head on Candy's knee.

"Save Dr. Death," she said simply.

"How?"

"You'll see," came the mysterious answer.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Candy and Silvana confidently led a blindfolded Dr. Death to the adoption center.

"Behold!" cried Candy, taking off the bandanna with a flourish.

"Where's the adoption center?" said Dr. Death, looking wildly around. "It couldn't have just disappeared."

Candy smiled. "Look. _There's_ your adoption center!"

Dr. Death gaped in surprise. Rather than the adoption center, there was a wide meadow and pets were running around, happily chasing butterflies. "What happened?" he asked, stupefied.

"We saw how sad you were with all the dumped pets, so we planted a meadow and now all the disowned pets can run free!" Silvana replied excitedly.

"That's wonderful!" Dr. Death's eyes filled up with tears. "Now I can be a vet!" And he started jumping and doing cartwheels in the air, the frown lines disappearing from his forehead and his gray hair turning brown.

"Now everyone's happy," said Candy with a wide smile.


	11. The Uni That Couldn't Fly

The yellow Mynci looked up from her clipboard. The pen stopped in its tracks as she gave us that intelligent, green-eyed thoughtful gaze she always did when we were about to do something fun.

"Okay, kids," Miss Lana said, "Time for something a little better from usual. It's time for Jungle Swing." She pulled on the golden earring hanging from a large ear as she said that.

The kids chattered excitedly amongst themselves. Jungle Swing was a simple game consisting of jumping from rope to rope, using the hands and feet to propel themselves. Me, I felt only growing dread. For Unis, Jungle Swing consisted of flying from rope to rope, and I couldn't.

Miss Lana was a kind teacher, fortunately, and she chose another Uni, Jane, first. I tensed. When the gym teacher chose one sort of pet, it was fated that the others of that type were soon to follow.

Jane, a beautiful purple Uni, gave a tossed of her brilliant mauve-coloured mane and stepped forward proudly. She was one of my best friends and I felt happiness for her in spite of my own problems. The Uni grasped the yellow rope firmly in her hooves, hoisted herself up the tough stringy cord, and positioned herself for a moment, swaying in the breeze.

Then she jumped! She soared, she glided, she flew. As soon as Jane's hooves left the rope, she soared away, for a few seconds, until her violet hooves touched the next rope, where she glided off again.

The kids watched with bated breath. The primary challenge in Jungle Swing was to swing as far and as high as they could. For pets that could fly, the ropes were always positioned a little farther apart, so it would be fair for the others.

I closed my eyes tightly and tossed my head back. My other best friend, Larris, looked at me curiously. "Why are you doing that, Sara? Oh, yeah. I remember now," she said, a little embarrassed, dipping her head down apologetically.

"No, it's okay," I said, but just then the dreaded words came out.

"Sara, it's your turn."

Taking a deep breath, I made my way over to the first rope. I grasped it in my hooves, sizing it up as an excuse to buy me more time.

"You're going to have to hurry up a little, Sara. We don't have all day," said Miss Lana, even though she knew exactly why I was doing what I was doing. Everyone did.

I steadily climbed the rope, though by the time I was midway through, all confidence had left me. So I did what I could and just tried to jump. I sprung off and for a moment I thought it worked…

I was gliding! Flying! Soaring through the air! Oh no, oh no, oh no! All of a sudden I fell, facedown and feeling very embarrassed.

Laughter rang around the room, harsh and cruel. Miss Lana shot them a look and helped me up, grabbing my hoof and dragging me up.

"Thanks," I said, looking down shyly as I shook my mane.

"No problem, dear," she said, patting my flank, but even as she did that, I saw her throw another sharp look over her shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------

I walked slowly home from school with my friends Larris, Jane and Kat.

They tried their best to cheer me up, but I kept walking dejectedly on. All through the day, there had been shouts of 'Can't fly yet, Sara?' and 'Maybe you need diapers too!' But my friends kept by me, even though I was in a period of extreme depression.

Larris pressed her yellow Kacheek fur against my flank. "Sara?" she said softly. "You're not that bad."

"Yeah!" Kat, a red Aisha, agreed loudly. "Sara!"

We were at my house by now. I took a deep breath. "Right!" I said. "I'm going to learn how to fly!" And even before I said that, I was charging, charging across the room.

"Sara?" said Kat, trying to keep from laughing,"You're going the wrong way!"

----------------------------------------------------

Coolgirl60, my owner, who we just call Jay, handed us some trays full of food. "There you go," she said, pushing back a strand of cinnamon-brown hair. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks," I said as I took the tray and carefully balanced it on my knees.

"Yeah, thanks," added Kat, picking up a piece of caramel and playing with it before popping it into her mouth.

Jay smiled before heading back to the kitchen. I looked at her warmly. My owner was a sixteen-year old teenage girl, with long orangish-brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had a fun-loving, funny kind of attitude, and she was the coolest mom in Neopia. She always let me go out places with my friends and always let them come over after school. She had a great sense of humour, but she could be caring when someone was in danger. I know all pets think their owners are the greatest, but seriously, I really do love my owner.

Anyway, just then my sister Liena came from through the door. She had been doing her homework, as usual. Me, I just wait until it's eight o'clock at night before I even start doing _my _homework. Either way, Liena was, by my standards, a lot more organised than me, but she was nice and loving, which was good. Actually, Liena was also a Uni, green, and now she came out from the room, grinning.

"Hey, Sara," she said. "Your friends are over again?"

"You betcha," I replied happily, munching on the last of my piece of cracker.

"Great. Well, see ya," she said, heading back through the door. "I have to do homework."

"Don't you always?" I groaned.

---------------------------------------------------

So a few minutes later, we cleaned up and headed out the door. "Okay," said Larris, facing our direction as she walked, backwards, up a hill. She spread her arms wide. "This is how." She bent down and spread out her paws.

Jane galloped after Larris, mane streaming in the wind. "No, this is how," she said, bending her knees slightly and unfurling beautiful mauve-coloured wings. She flapped them slightly, taking in the wind, then took off, a purple blur among the blue.

I sighed in delight and amazement. Wit the sun glinting off her violet coat, Jane was beautiful, like a picture on some Neogreeting. It was amazing.

Jane fanned her wings a little, breaching smoothly on the grass.

"See, you have to flap your wings a little, take in the wind, and when the breeze is behind you, you jump and let it carry you until it dies down and you have to fly by yourself," she said, tossing her head. "It's easy."

Taking yet another deep breath, I shook my fur free and climbed up the slope next to her, Kat following. I positioned myself carefully, making sure to face the west, where the wind would be at my back. I tested the breeze slightly, let it stir my wings. Kat, meanwhile, climbed up the slope.

Her red paws appeared before her head, where she popped up, her face in that permanent, devious grin of hers. "Yeah, an' when ya get better, 'm gonna ride ya."

"Kat!" Larris said jokingly.

Meanwhile, I was straight as an arrow and as fast as one too. I held my head up proudly, standing there as I waited for the wind to go at its peak. When I could feel the cold wind pushing at me, I spread my wings a little more, and jumped.

I was flying…for about two seconds. Then I felt the wind die down around me and the next thing I knew was I fell, a muddy crumple on the grass.

Larris came up to me, laughing. She held out her paw, and as I grabbed it and unsteadily swayed to my feet, she good-naturedly laughed again. "Boy, you really need some help with this, don't you?"

---------------------------------------------------

A few hours passed. I was on my twentieth try when Jane told me to fly as far and as hard as I could. So, I positioned myself, steadied slightly, and flew.

This time it actually worked. I was flying, flying through the air, to crash into a nearby office building. As my body made contact with the window glass, tiny crystallic shards pierced my skin, like so many tiny daggers. They flew in every direction as I, awkwardly, crashed through the window.

I looked up at the business workers. I must've looked awful, with my coat muddy and scratched from the glass shards and my mane limp and messy, and all I did was smile apologetically at them. "Sorry," I said, smiling a little.

A green Techo burst out laughing. "Sorry yourself," he said as laughter rang through the room.

---------------------------------------------------

Shren picked reassuringly grabbed my hoof with his hand, and I grinned happily as my blue Bruce brother helped me up and commented on my attempted flight.

"That was amazing," he said, brushing me off. "Now you just need a sense of direction."

I grinned again. My friends had gone home, except for Kat, who lounged around my house, reading the Neopian Times for ideas on how to annoy people. Okay, just kidding.

Kat looked up from the weekly. "Yeah, you flew spectac'larly, Sara," she said. "I was shakin' in m'boots."

"But was I good?" I asked.

"Yeah," admitted Shren. "I think you were so nervous and freaked out that you crash landed through Card Collectors Corp," he said, laughing. Then he grew serious. "Yeah, you were good, though. You're almost there."

I nodded. This was going to be worth it.

----------------------------------------------------

It was the next day. The sun rose slowly in a glorious advent of orange-tipped golden. It warm, gentle rays spread around me, enclosing me in a bud of yellow sun and blue sky. I gasped. Rolling, bright green hills spread around me, their soft tops specked with flowers. Neopia Central lay in the distance, red-roofed cottages glistening in the rain that had fallen the night before.

I really want you to visualise this here. Imagine a blue Uni from the back, with this beautiful sun spreading around a hilly meadow at sunrise, with a single beam of sunlight shafting down in her face. OK? Now back to Sara.

I started at a gentle lope, running as one with the wind that rolled over my back in a cool current. And when I crested the hill, at its very peak, I didn't stop. I spread my wings, letting the wind carry me, like Jane had said. I let the wind carry me over the rolling green meadow. And, that day, I knew, I flew.


	12. The Highland Chia

**Based on a Neopedia article.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large red Chia with a green kilt is lying in the grass on top of the slope, liking the feel of the sun breezing through his burgundy-colored hair, when suddenly a swarm of little Chias attacks him.

"Tell us your story, Mr. Highland Chia!" cries a little blue one, jumping up and down on his belly.

"Ye wouldn't want ta hear tha'," says the red Chia, pushing them off his lower body. "It's not interestin' enough for you, lassie."

"Please?" says a young green Chia. He looks up at the red Chia, mouth puckered, eyes large in a puppy dog face as a tear drips down his cheek.

"Well, all right," says the Highland Chia. "It starts like this…"

---------------------------

A large, muscular red Chia looks at his son desperately. "Please, Henddrie, eat yer porridge! Ye said ye would!"

"But I didnae want to!" Henddrie complains. "Please?"

His mother, a red Chia with a pink ponytail, appears at the little Neopet's side. "Please, Henddrie?" she says, pushing the bowl of porridge toward him. "Ye do want ta grow up big and strong like your daddy, don't you?"

"No," says Henddrie, pushing it away. "I won't, I won't, I won't!"

------------------------------

"But Henddrie does eventually learn ta eat 'is porridge – a bit ta much. Do I 'a' ta go on?" pleaded the red Chia, looking at the younger pets with a worried look on his face. "It's a mite embarrassin'!"

But then the little blue Chia pulls on his shoulder. "Please, Mr. Highland Chia?" she asks, adding a touch of sadness to her voice. "Please?"

The Highland Chia sighs. "Oh, all right."

------------------------------

It is five years later. Henddrie, now full grown, stands a full head and a half above his father, who now, suddenly, seems quite tiny.

"Look, Henddrie, it's time for ye ta go," says his father uncomfortably, looking at the floor and laying his arm across his neck. (It's this thing they do on the Simpsons when they're embarrassed.) "You've become ta big ta live 'ere anymore."

"It's all right," says Henddrie. "I unnerstan'."

"Here." His father thrusts a bundle at him. "It's mah sword, hammer an' tunic. Use them well."

Henddrie waves at his family on the hill, then they watch as he disappears in a final goodbye.

------------------------------

Henddrie stands in the valley, smelling the fresh spring air. The scent of newly budding flowers reaches his nostrils. He looks around. The valley, open and free, resplendent with flowers and vibrant green grass, is a nice spot, with winding hills and a rough-beaten path. Mountains surround the little area on either side. It reminds him of mallow and buttersweet (and swudge). Henddrie inhales deeply. A flock of beige-colored sheep is clustered together in a corner, grazing mildly.

Henddrie decides to set up camp. Loosening the straps of the canvas bundle of stuff from his shoulder, he stretches out in the sun and quickly sets to work. First, Henddrie grabs some sticks from the ground and drives them into the grass with the hammer his father gave him. It's big and square, and Henddrie's not even sure he'll like it. But after a few minutes, a small, canvas-covered shelter is standing upright on the ground, fluttering faintly in the dying sun. Henddrie chews on some rations, but then as his mouth goes limp as he sees the beautiful sunset. Periwinkle-colored clouds float in front of the dying embers of a blood-red Neopian sun.

Henddrie sleeps under the little shelter, his upturned head to the rapidly darkening sky. Stars begin to glitter in the semidarkness, bathing the green ground with a soft golden glow. Henddrie gasps as he watches the night veil the land in a cover of darkness. He grins in spite of himself. _I'm going ta like it 'ere, _is his last thought before slumber.

------------------------------

Henddrie awakes the next morning at dawn. It must be from the orangish sunrise hitting him full in the face. But Henddrie doesn't mind. He has stuff to do, and he knows it.

Henddrie decides to cut some wood. Gingerly taking the silk-wrapped sword from what remained of his canvas bag, he undoes the binding, letting the floaty material fall away, and examines the sword in the light of the blazing orange sun behind him. It twinkles in the pale sky, as if inviting him to play.

Henddrie, peace-loving, docile Chia, isn't a complainer. He doesn't even bother wishing he had an axe. Holding the sword as if to be careful of its awesome radiance, he makes his way over to the trunk of a nearby oak tree.

Spanning its very breadth over nine and a half feet tall, the oak tree is just awesome, shining roan in the light of the new day. Henddrie skilfully clambers up the immense trunk, a trick he learned in the spreading, sun-dappled behemoths of where he grew up. Pushing away leafy boughs, he comes over to a sturdy branch and carefully begins cutting at a brown-red branch that stuck out just inches away from him.

Henddrie returns from his work, glowing. He hefts the branches over his shoulder as easily as if they were feathers, where he carefully assembles them in a pyramid next to the shelter.

Out of the corner of his eye, Henddrie notices a large log, thick and knot-ridden, lying in an abandoned corner just inches from the tent. _By the end of the month I'll beh able ta lift that log, _he thinks.

------------------------------

And so Henddrie's training begins. By the end of the month he is able to lift the log, and by that time he's made his own schedule. He starts each day by running from his camp to a tree nearby. At first it was five laps, then ten, then fifteen. He always wears his father's kilt. Henddrie doesn't know it, but he'ss getting stronger. A lot stronger. He will be able lift the log with one hand by the end of the second and he won't even know it. But to Henddrie, everything is the same. Living his life in the valley suits him very well.

Now, Henddrie is peacefully sitting on a branch of the giant oak, not a care in the world, eating an apple. He suddenly wonders if there's a swimming hole somewhere around. Back home, he used to go to the pond every day. So Henddrie carefully climbs down the tree, pocketing the apple, and prepares to wander around.

Adjusting his kilt, Henddrie makes his way over to a pretty little clearing. Emerald-bright trees stand just yards away from him, their leaves dripping dew in the morning sun. Henddrie looks around in satisfaction. A round little pond, the water glowing dark green in the daylight, makes smooth waves in the center of the clearing. Henddrie undoes his clothes and jumps in.

Ah, after such a long time, the cool taste of water in his mouth is definitely a pleasant sensation. The water flows around him, becomes with him, and the next thing you know, Henddrie is swimming as if he's been born to do it. As he puts on his kilt that afternoon, he thinks, _What a nice, refreshin' swim._

------------------------------

Sometimes Henddrie wonders what had happened to his reflexes. By now, at the end of two months, he knows he's getting stronger and probably more flexible, but he's always wondering what about the hand-to-eye coordination.

But then his wondering is set to rest, for sometimes a baseball comes speeding his way from across the fence. Henddrie always catches it, of course, he knows that it belongs to the farmers lived on the other side of the fence: two Kacheeks, a Chia, just like him, and a Jubjub.

So today, as the ball comes sailing toward him, Henddrie reaches out for it. His fingers close around the ball, and tosses it back with a pleasant "Here you go."

A "Thanks" floats back from the other side.

Meanwhile, the blue farmer Chia, Jim, catches the ball and returns inside, where his sister, Jer, is reading. "That Chia gave me the ball again," he exclaims happily, throwing himself down next to Jer.

The blue Jubjub looks up. "He's just a guy," she says. "I don't see why you're so excited about him."

"Yeah but did you see him, Jer? I see him! Every day he gets up at the crack of dawn, and he's always exercising! He could pick up us in one hand!"

Jer carefully closes the book. "Well, what's his name?"

"I don't know. Henddrie or something, I think."

"He talks to himself?" Jer asked unbelievingly.

"No, I just get this feeling."

So Jim gathers up his courage. The next day, tossing the baseball in his glove, he makes his way over to the fence and calls out to Henddrie. "Hey! You!" he calls. "Come here!"

"Yeah, what do ya want?"

Jim looks at Henddrie to see if he's as rough as the books always say highland Chias are. But all he sees is a large, docile Chia, smiling.

"Uh, I mean, uh…" Jim hadn't thought about this. "Uh, you want to go with me and my sister to the forest tomorrow?" he stutters.

Henddrie swings around and points. "Tha' forest there?"

"Yeah."

"OK. I'll go. See ya there."

Jim, glowing, goes back to his house. "Did you see that? I just asked Henddrie to come with me to the forest tomorrow! But we'll have to leave our parents a note."

Jer is reading another book this time. She looks up again. "If you put 'we' on the note, they would know that you went with him."

"But you're coming too!"

She rolls her eyes.

------------------------------

The next day, Henddrie, Jim and Jer are at the entrance of the big dark forest. Trees soar above them all, dark and foreboding. It looks as black as a forest can get.

"Uh, I don't think we should go," says Henddrie, nervously scratching his neck. He's brought his sword today, and as it hangs there, majestically, in the belt of his kilt, Jim thinks about just how cool Henddrie is.

Jer, all sense, stretches on orange duck feet in the dim light emanating from somewhere deep in the forest. "Let's not."

Jim decides to. He charges up briefly, then dashes into a forest, only to run out a few minutes later as fast as he can. "M-monster!" he cried, his face drawn up. "In there!"

From deep inside a roar resounds from tree to tree, blasting in their ears. "Let's get out of here!" Jim cries, and soon they're well on their way.

"Let's not do _tha'_ again," says Henddrie, panting from the run.

"Good idea," agrees Jer.

------------------------------

So they visit each other regularly, but the next adventure happens when, one day, moths later, Henddrie notices a young yellow Kacheek sets up camp on the rim of the valley. He watches as she unfolds a blue cloth and sits on it, watching him. Henddrie calls out to her, but she makes as if she hadn't heard. Henddrie shrugs and goes back to what he was doing.

That night, blowing softly on the guttering fire he had kindled at his tent, he notices the Kacheek watching him. Her eyes are sharp and intent, her floppy ears perked to any sound. He knows she's watching him because she has her food out in front of her but isn't doing anything.

And so it begins. Every night and day, there she is, watching him. He sees her, low under the covers of her sleeping bag, watching him with that intent, sharp gaze.

_He'll make a good battler_, she thinks.

So after a few weeks, Henddrie hails her again. This time she notices. The watching look vanishes from her eyes as she looks up. "Hey!" he calls. "Who are you?"

She gets up, gathering her cloth into a bag around her. "Follow me," she calls back, quietly.

Henddrie, debating whether to follow the young Kacheek or not, watches absently while she beckons a yellow paw to him. He carefully sticks his sword in his belt, adjusts his kilt, and goes after her.

Henddrie stays in her shadow, awkward that he should be smaller than her but is actually a lot bigger. She doesn't seem to notice, just leads him quite a way to a large rectangle building.

Made out of clear glass with a domed roof, Henddrie saw all sorts of pets coming in and out of the building. _Tha Battledome,_ he thinks instantly, his grip tightening on the sword.

The Kacheek opens the door for him. Wordlessly, he dons the war paint and walks over to his first enemy.

------------------------------

"But why did you choose to become a Battledomer, Mr. Highland Chia?" asks the little blue Chia. Now, all the young ones are sitting down patiently around Henddrie, entranced as they listen to his story, rather than clambering around and playing.

Henddrie shrugs. "It was this thing that kind of came over me. I jus' wanted to, ya know?"

"But you seem like a nice guy," says a little yellow Chia.

He smiles. "It doesn't actually mean anythin', whether you're nice or not."

"But what happened to Jim and Jer?" asks the green Chia politely.

He reaches down into a bag slung over his shoulder. There's not much on him; bag, kilt and sword. "This is them," he says, opening the book halfway and pointing to pages depicting the Defender's Chia and Jubjub. "We still like ta talk to each other."

The little blue Chia looks up at the celestial blue sky. Clouds float gently across the dying sun. "I like it better that you're just a guy."

Henddrie smiles. "Me too."


	13. A Maraquan Adventure

Annie dipped and dived out of the water, a born Maraquan. Actually, that was what she wanted to be. But she was only a blue Draik, a poor pound pet.

Too soon, a voice from over the dock called, "Annie! Time to go!"

With a sigh, Annie swam over to the dock and climbed up the ladder, dripping. She and her mother were pound pets, and they were only allowed one trip a day. Annie always liked to spend it at the Mystery Island dock, which was the closest she could get to the sea. Draiks being water creatures, her mother always obliged.

Her mother, a beautiful Maraquan Draik, gestured to her daughter. Annie snuggled up next to her.

"You know, I always wanted to be Maraquan like you," she said blissfully, snuggling deeper into her mom's smooth scales.

"Yeah, but you won't be able to walk," replied her mother. "Just fly and swim."

"To be Maraquan is my dream," said Annie. They snuggled closer together.

--------------------------------

Annie woke up to the sunlight seeping in her scales. Her mother was already up, bustling around her. "Oh, no!" she said when Annie woke up. "I just realized, we fell asleep after your swim and we have to get back to the pound! I was so caught up with you I forgot about it!"

Annie gasped as she realized their predicament, but she pulled herself together. Tugging on her mom's arm and practically dragging her by the fin, she raced all the way to the pound.

Maraquan Draik flippers are more meant for swimming than walking and as they were used to swimming they would oft slip on the pavement. Her mother, however, though she was bigger and heavier than Annie, managed to keep her agility and good grace to fly them both away.

"Thanks, Mom," Annie panted as her mother held her as they flew over the toy shop. "I thought walking would be faster, that's all."

"Not with my size it wouldn't." Annie's mom laughed that tinkly laugh she had. Unlike most Draiks, Annie walked on her two hind feet and not her tail because if she stood up to her full height, the tip of her tail only reached her cheek. She liked bouncing on her tail but she liked running more and thought it was faster.

Annie's mom safely deposited Annie in front of the pound while she herself flew into the room and into her cage just in time. Dr. Death was already there, eyeing them coolly.

"Late again, aren't you?" he said.

"Sorry. We were swimming and we fell asleep," said Annie, flying into the room next to her mother.

"Mm," said Dr. Death, not really believing as he pulled a key ring out of his many pockets, selected one and unlocked the cages that held Annie and her mother.

Annie flopped down on the straw, her tail up and her legs splayed. She balled her fists and rested her head on them, dreamily looking out the cage. _I wonder who I'll help today_, she thought.

See, Annie, like any other pound pet, made friends with the other pets and she even helped give them new owners. You might not understand me, so read on and you'll understand.

An owner entered the room, looking around. Annie instantly jumped up and so did Rory, a red male Eyrie. Today was his turn.

"Hey, you! Looking for a good pet that will obey you and be your friend? Well, I've got just the pet for you! He's Rory, a red Eyrie who was dumped here two years ago! He's a great battler" – here Rory charged and the pet in the next cage fell down automatically – "and has a fine bass voice!" – Rory sung out in a low tenor here — "so please, won't you get this poor pound pet, abandoned for two years?"

The owner considered. She would've liked to get the Draik but she wanted her to get the Eyrie, who seemed like a fairly good pet. She only had one spot available and she would've gotten them both if she could, but she finally settled on Rory, whispering to Annie that she was sorry and she could only get one pet. Annie replied that she could help more pets at the pound, at least.

"Oh, that's okay," she said cheerfully. "It's what I live for."

With a hurried thanks, the owner picked up her new pet (he was small for an Eyrie) and exited.

--------------------------------

Later…

Annie's mom poked her snout through the bars of the cage. They touched noses. Annie's mother was really beautiful but she'd torn on of her wings in the Maraquan war (she could fly now, but it was still a bit ripped) and that was why she'd been abandoned in the first place. When she'd left she had taken Annie with her.

Of course, her mother was beautiful to her, thought Annie now as she tried to snuggle in her mother's scales. It was a beautiful day. A lush spring breeze wafted through the open window.

A mean-looking couple entered the pound, a Baby Uni at their side. The woman crossed her arms.

"Dr. Death, this Uni had been very bad lately!" she said to the yellow Techo standing behind the counter.

"She's been disobedient!"

"And stay out!" added the woman, kicking the poor Uni and sending her tumbling. Dr. Death nodded at the couple as they left before he opened the cage for the Uni.

The poor Uni looked close to tears as she jumped into the cage above Annie's. Her hide was sugary pink and her mane and tail sparkled like the sea at sunrise. Her hooves and horn were polished to a silvery shine, but she looked incredibly unhappy.

"M-my parents abandoned me!" she sobbed, hiccupping. "They s-said I wasn't good enough for the beauty contest just because my hide isn't c-clean enough!"

"Hush, little one," soothed Annie, reaching her tail over and cleverly manipulating the lock on the next cage, her tongue sticking out. When she heard the satisfying click of the cage, her face brightened.

"Come into my cage," she told the poor Uni.

"But I'm too scared to jump!"

"But you did it before."

"I don't think I can do it again!"

Annie gathered up her wings and fluttered into the Uni's cage. She carefully grasped her in her claws with her tail around her waist as her mother had done so many times before. She flew her the short distance to her own cage.

The little Uni was snivelling when Annie set her in her own cage. Annie brushed away a tear, stroked her backside, and said, "There, there. You're safe now. We're gonna get you a new home."

"But I thought there were no more owners who were gonna come," sobbed the Uni.

"Don't worry. There's one who comes every night to pick up a pet or two. So now tell me, what's your name?"

"Sugary," replied the Uni, brushing a hoof over her drippy eyes. "And you?"

"Annie," she said. "Go to sleep now. You really could use the rest."

Annie stroked Sugary's back until her eyes closed and she was sleeping peacefully. She rolled over onto her back and put her hands behind her head, trying to see the stars through the open window. Well, it was getting late. Maybe she should get a little shut-eye too. And so, they fell asleep side by side, the Draik and the Uni.

--------------------------------

Annie awoke at midnight, smacking her lips. Then she remembered that the owner was scheduled to come soon, so she shook Sugary gently.

"Wha? What is it, Annie?"

"The owner is going to come soon," replied Annie, sitting up.

"OK." Sugary rolled over and a little unsteadily got to her feet.

Annie and Sugary watched the door for a few minutes, until – behold! –

the woman came through the door. She always came at midnight so Dr. Death wouldn't know what she was doing. Of course, he knew that pets went missing every night, he just didn't know who did it, but he didn't do anything. He probably didn't care.

"Annie?" The owner made her way through the door. She usually got a pet or two every night to put into her wildlife reserve. "Who goes tonight?"

"Her." Annie patted Sugary's back. "She's new."

"Shouldn't I wait a bit, in case someone takes her?"

"She's only a little girl," replied Annie, stroking Sugary's white mane.

"OK." The owner walked over and knelt by Annie's cage. She carefully lifted Sugary out. The Uni squirmed uneasily in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm here now," said the owner, patting her. "You know, Annie, if you really want, I can take you and your mother too."

"No," said Annie. "Just as long as there're abandoned pets, I can't go."

"Well, OK," sighed the owner. She gently set down Sugary, who looked up at her new owner with adoring new eyes, nibbling on her leg. The owner reached out and patted her affectionately, handing her a carrot.

"Hey, I notice Rory isn't here."

"He got taken."

"Really? Cool. Well, bye for now. And remember, if you ever want a home, just ask me."

"I will if I have to." And it was true. Only she wouldn't have to. "Bye."

Annie watched as Sugary left, wishing she could have a home. But she couldn't. She had to stay and help the other pets. Little did she know that she would soon have what she'd always wanted: a family to care for her.

--------------------------------

Annie had dropped off in a restless sleep when the door creaked open quietly the next morning. Startled, she woke up. Then she saw something that amazed them all.

A blue Flotsam stumped into the room, aided by two crutches. There was a cast around one of his flippers and he had a sore, swollen black eye. "I'm being abandoned," he said to Dr. Death. Then he winked to Annie, oddly enough.

Startled, Annie reeled back in her cage. As Dr. Death began to open a cage for the Flotsam, he reached down into the pocket of his windbreaker, grinning at them. In almost one motion, he pulled a round, flat thing and flicked it across the room, then ducked down, pretending to be unhappy again.

Annie understood now. Whatever that thing was, the Flotsam was going to use it to make a diversion, and then he would sneak off with them. This plan figured out, she stood up straighter in her cage.

As Dr. Death grumblingly rose onto his legs, his feet gave way. They slipped and splayed on the floor and he scrambled instinctively to recover himself. Then the thing on the floor near his feet – an motion sensor bomb – started clicking madly, a little light on the front blinking. Then… It exploded.

Annie fanned her face as the orangish-brown smoke wafted to her, then she saw the Flotsam, hurriedly unlocking cages and throwing opening the doors. Annie saw what he was doing and reached out her tail through the bars of her cage with her tongue sticking out.

The released pets were helping to open the cage and as soon as she had opened her own, Annie jumped out and skillfully started unlocking other. She did the ones on the bottom with her hands and the ones on the top with her long Draik tail, and all at the same time.

As soon as he had most of the pets freed, the Flotsam began moving his flippers, ushering them. "Come on!" he whispered furiously. "Let's go!"

"You forgot Slappy!" cried one of the liberated pets, pointing to a green Yurble in a cage.

Scowling, the Flotsam made his way over to Slappy's cage and hurriedly unlocked it, his clumsy fins a blur. "I wish they could at least do it themselves," he muttered as he worked.

As the cage door swung open and Slappy jumped out, Annie, the Flotsam, and a spotted Blumaroo called Swift pressed their backs against the crowding pets. They were protecting them from the oncoming Dr. Death, who had coughed his way through the smoke and was heading towards them, an angry expression on his face.

They met the Flotsam's owner outside the pound. He was just like his pet: outgoing, good-natured, mellow-voiced. He was a born athlete, according to what the Flotsam said later on.

"Flots, did you get everyone?" he asked the Flotsam, who nodded.

"Good," replied the owner, rubbing his hands together. I'm Neofreak56, by the way. But you can call me Neo."

"Uh, Neo?" said Annie, raising a webbed foot. "You know, people are still going to dump pets every day."

"All right, I'll come back every day then."

Swift's eyes were anxious. "But there's this owner who comes every day at midnight. You can't take all the pets."

Neo's eyes got a mischievous gleam in them. "We can work together," he replied. "What does she do with them, anyway?"

"Puts them in a wildlife reserve," replied a glowing Bruce called, well, Bruce.

"All right," promised Neo. "I'll come tonight."

"Where is this place?" asked a blue Kacheek called Spots who had never been outside the pound. She was apparently still dazed that someone cared about her.

Neo grinned mischievously. "Neopia Central. Follow me."

A little uncertainly, Annie and the pound pets followed their new owner to his house. His _mansion_, more like. A huge, five-storey house soared up ahead of them. In the back, there was a pool, tennis courts, basketball courts, a skate park, an absolutely_ huge_ backyard and a soccer field.

Annie had only one thing on her lips: "Wow."

--------------------------------

It was midnight. Annie, Swift, Bruce, a green Acara called Rubella, the blue Flotsam and Neo were on their way to the pound to meet the owner who usually put the pets in her wildlife reserve. As soon as the small round building cropped up in view, Neo gestured to his pets.

Keeping close to the floor, they crept into the pound, just like on cartoons. Annie looked furtively inside, then sneaked them a thumbs-up. Neo and his pets crawled over to the entrance, where the pets impatiently wound themselves around his legs.

Soon, the big door swung open, and the room was flooded with light. The first thing the owner saw when she entered the room was Bruce's glowing pelt. "Oh!" she said. "Bruce! So you finally got an owner after all," she said when she noticed the owner. Then she noticed the Flotsam, Annie, Swift and Rubella, all pets she recognized.

"Annie?" she said, now almost worried. "I thought you didn't want a home as long as there were pets at the pound." She looked at the row of cages against the wall. "But there aren't any."

Neo smiled. "When Annie and her friends told me about you, I decided that we could work together."

The owner, whose name was Sandra, wrinkled her forehead. "So then why didn't you leave any pets out for me?"

"It would've been harsh on them," explained Neo, grinning. "You see, we put a motion sensor bomb on the floor to cause a diversion to take the pets."

"OK," replied Sandra. "So, I'll come at midnight tomorrow and take three pets, and you could come during the next day, but don't take more than three."

"Deal," agreed Neo, holding out his hand.

They shook on it, and Annie grinned with happiness.

--------------------------------

"Breakfast time!"

The call roused Annie from the comfy bed where she'd been sleeping. The sunlight came spilling into her eyes and shone on her body.

Slowly Annie sat up, yawning and stretching. She wiggled the Draik fins behind her ears with a smile. The sunlight felt good, but breakfast was well, breakfast.

Annie made her way down the stairs. The others were already there. "Good morning, Annie!" said Neo brightly.

"Good morning," said Anne a little sleepily, sitting down and grabbing some toast. "Is Mom up yet?"

"Nope," replied Neo, pouring milk into his cereal. "And leave her alone. She had a harsh day yesterday."

"Why?" inquired Bruce, who had been listening in on their conversation.

"She was playing basketball on the courts, and we forgot to take her back inside in last night," said Neo sheepishly. "She was two hours out there more than she wanted to – it was past midnight when I finally noticed her."

"Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, but she's still grumpy. Leave her alone and don't worry about it."

Annie nodded and thwacked her tail twice on the floor.

Swift, who had always been a friend of hers, asked her, "So what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know," said Annie. "Well, I always liked soccer."

"OK, Neo has a field," agreed Swift. "Meet you there in half an hour. Pass it on."

--------------------------------

Rubella the Acara came walking onto the green grass with her friend, Chastity. "We're playing soccer?" she said.

"Yeah," replied Annie. She was resplendent in a green-and-white soccer uniform and shin pads. Rubella watched the ball bouncing on her knee as the blue Draik did about five kick-ups in a row.

"OK," said Swift. "Everyone's here. Let's go!"

So they had a rather enjoyable game of soccer. Annie often got a chance to kick the ball, and she even scored a goal at one point. It was a great experience, and by the end of it they were all muddy and soaked from the light drizzle that had been falling as they had played.

"Hey, let's go to Neo's aqua realm," declared Chastity soon after they had finished. "It's like where he has a mini Maraqua."

Annie was interested, so she followed. The boys stayed back and continued playing soccer. She followed Chastity and Rubella to where there was a big stretch of ocean leading to somewhere they couldn't see.

The stretch of ocean was over seven miles across, and looked inviting. Chastity dipped her Uni body into the water, paddling strongly. Rubella and Annie followed.

Acaras could stay underwater for as long as they wanted, and so could Annie, but not Chastity. When she told this to Rubella, Annie placed her webbed feet on her back, granting her the gift of breathing underwater.

So they floated over to a big clam in the water, passing all sorts of beautiful coral and Maraqua-type sea life. Through the slits of the closed eyes, they could see something shining brightly.

"A pearl!" cried Annie. She swam toward the clam, trying to tug the pearl out.

"Don't do that," Rubella intervened. She floated over, placed a paw on the shell, murmured some foreign words, and the clam suddenly opened.

"What did you say?" asked Chastity when Rubella came swimming back.

"'O most noble of undersea clams, grant us the gift of your pearl so that we may use it for good,'" replied Rubella.

"Cool," said Chastity.

Now they were nearing a temple in the soft ground. It was like a large green-blue pyramid, the sides adorned with ancient symbols.

Annie took the pearl from Rubella and held it up to the light. Whitish-yellow pearl light floated down to the farthest reaches of the pyramid, resting at the corners. The rest shone around a fat half-oval door-shaped pattern. Light spilled on the shape and suddenly it lifted up, revealing the black within.

The girls entered the door, looking carefully around. A light flicked on suddenly in the darkness. Ornate vine patterns stretched across the wall as if they were roses reaching for sunlight. A similarly decorated throne sat at the end of the room.

As they got closer, light fell on a face. A beautiful Maraquan Aisha face, full of wisdom and warmth.

"Are you Caylis or Isca?" asked Chastity eagerly, unable to contain herself.

The Aisha smiled, shook her head. "No. I am the aqua deity of Maraqua." Her beautiful dark green-blue hair, similar to the color of the pyramid but darker, was pinned in a bun behind her head. Behind the delicately curved, slightly drooping (but in a good way) earstalks, there were pins, pretty golden hair pins. "You have come a long way from your lonely home in the pound. For this, I will each grant you a wish."

"Well, kids always make fun of me because I'm small," said Rubella.

The aqua deity considered her thoughtfully. "I will not make you bigger, but rather give you the courage to stand up to the bullies who make fun of who you are."

Chastity stepped forward. "Please, ma'm," she said, dipping her head, "I'm not always able to do things other kids can do so well like swimming because I have four legs."

The aqua deity smiled; a warm, open smile full of beauty. "This is not a problem," she assured her. "You can swim, you just don't believe in yourself."

"Annie, what is your wish?" said the deity, nodding toward her.

Annie, surprised that she knew her name but then guessing that it was an aqua deity thing, replied, "Well, I always wanted to be Maraquan." She looked up at her shyly.

"You don't need to be Maraquan, Annie," said the deity. "It's not on what's outside that counts. It's on the inside. You've been through a lot, Annie. Rather than giving you the thing you ask for, I will give you the gift of appreciating what you have. And sometimes simpler is better, no?" She smiled.

Annie wasn't so sure because she didn't feel any different, except – OH! Oh, she didn't even_ want_ to be Maraquan anymore! Well, okay, she did, but she felt strangely more confident that she was fine in her blue self.

The deity smiled at them all. "May these gifts last forever. You don't need magic to get what you want. You just have to believe in yourself. Though I have done nothing of magic this day, I have done the real magic: given you hope. This is the most important gift, because even when magic may desert you, you still have hope."

9


End file.
